


Ты знаешь, кто я...

by Bianca Neve (Kathie_snow)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Crossover, Kid Fic, M/M, Post Mpreg, Romance, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3819949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Имс не имел ни малейшего желания вести с Бондом даже самые простые и неопасные дела. Имс вообще не верил, что с Бондом бывают неопасные дела.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Часть первая

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. АУ, омегаверс (и недвусмысленно подразумевающийся МПРЕГ), кроссовер с "Казино Рояль";  
> 2\. Вообще-то, я не люблю Бонда. И Дэниела Крэйга я совершенно не люблю. Вот просто совсем. Но потом я внезапно увидела фото Хавьера Бардема в ноябрьском номере GQ, и я вдруг поняла - он дозарезу нужен мне в фике. Бонда тоже пришлось брать. По большому счету, это было ошибочное решение, и Бонда будет очень мало. Не нравится мне этот парень.  
> 3\. Написано на Сикрет Санту 2012.

**1**

Имс глубоко вздохнул, поудобнее перехватил лямки своей дорожной сумки и позвонил в звонок. Отступил на шаг, придавая своему лицу самое нейтрально-доброжелательное выражение. Он боялся. Боялся сейчас больше, чем за всю свою предыдущую жизнь. А в его предыдущей довольно короткой девятнадцатилетней жизни было немало такого, чего он имел полное право бояться.

Но теперь о прошлом напоминал только поцарапанный армейский жетон, надежно спрятанный во внутреннем кармашке сумки между сложенной в несколько раз инструкцией, как проехать сюда, и трогательным письмом от матери. Все самое дорогое, что было у Имса.

Подождав несколько секунд, Имс поднял руку, чтобы снова позвонить, но в этот момент за дверью послышались шаги. Имс невольно выпрямился, вытянулся в струнку, расправляя плечи и задирая подбородок, как никогда мечтая казаться лучше, чем он есть, лучше, чем он был эти два года. Он, в конце концов, альфа. Даже если не вел себя как альфа.

Дверь тихо открылась.

– Привет, – сказал появившийся в проеме мальчик.

– Привет, – моментально подрастеряв всю свою уверенность, пробормотал Имс, – Артур.

Артур пару длинных, тягостно неторопливых мгновений изучал Имса своими темными внимательными глазами, потом шагнул назад, шире открывая дверь.

– Заходи, – позвал он.

И только тут Имс позволил себе улыбнуться. Первый шаг был сделан. Невольно задержав дыхание, он сделал второй – шагнул в квартиру.

Прихожая была крошечной. Имс прикрыл глаза, снова открыл, вдыхая тонкий чистый запах омеги, которым тут было пропитано буквально все, запоминая все детали обстановки – от аккуратно сложенного детского комбинезона на стуле до ровной пачки счетов и квитанций, засунутых за край вешалки.

– Разувайся, – сказал Артур почти спокойно – лишь тонкий слух Имса различал под толстыми, прочными слоями притворного самообладания едва слышную дрожь. Артур не демонстрировал ни грамма неуверенности, и все же отступил к дверному проему, ведущему в комнату. – Я приготовил ужин на двоих.

– Тебе не стоило… – запротестовал было Имс… и осекся.

В дверном проеме за спиной Артура показалась маленькая фигурка. Крепко цепляясь за косяк пухлыми пальчиками, малыш уставился на Имса огромными немигающими глазами. Такими же серыми, как у него самого.

Имс видел фото, но даже не представлял, что он такой маленький.

– Крис, – мягко сказал Артур, подхватывая ребенка на руки, – я же попросил тебя немного посидеть с игрушками. – Он бросил взгляд на Имса – впервые неуверенный, будто чего-то ждущий. Слегка нахмурился, решаясь, и шагнул вперед. – Крис, это твой папа. Скажи ему «привет».

Крис схватил Имса за нос и радостно рассмеялся.

 

В ярком свете на кухне – чистой и гладкой, как почти все в этом доме, – Артур уже не казался таким мучительно-несовершеннолетним. Только теперь Имс заметил, как разительно тот поменялся за два прошедших года. Тонкий, хрупкий ребенок уступил место довольно крепкому юноше – все еще выглядящему моложе своих лет, но заметно повзрослевшему. Как завороженный Имс следил за длинными, сильными мускулами на спине, сокращающимися под простой хлопковой футболкой, пока Артур разогревал ужин в микроволновке. Он мучительно, по-животному нестерпимо хотел обнять Артура, прижаться лицом к затылку, лизнуть в шею…

Но не мог. Не мог себе этого позволить.

Артуру было семнадцать, он был омегой и родителем ребенка Имса.

И он пока не согласился взять Имса назад.

Если, конечно, не расценивать как «взять назад» то, что он пустил Имса пожить пару недель, пока тот не найдет работу и жилье. Имс не стал сообщать Артуру, что и то, и другое он нашел до того, как уволился из армии. Имс дорожил вторым шансом.

Да и работа, которую он нашел, была не той, о какой стоило бы рассказывать семье. Совсем не такой. И без этого все происходящее иначе как чудом не назовешь. Имс до сих пор недоумевал, почему Артур не только согласился пустить его на порог своего дома, но и сам пригласил пожить. Да, Имс присылал на сына большую часть своей скромной зарплаты, да, они время от времени переписывались, и изредка, в моменты особой мягкости, Артур показывал ему по скайпу фото Криса, а один раз – четыре месяца назад – даже позволил себе позвонить, но никакие деньги (тем более такие небольшие деньги) не могли искупить тяжести его, Имса, проступка.

У Артура был новый парень. Имс знал об этом из их редкой, нерегулярной переписки, Артур не делал из этого секрета, но и не бравировал, и Имс понимал, что иначе и быть не может… И все равно тяжелые, неприятные ноты запаха другого альфы оставляли на его языке горькое, колючее ощущение. Редкие ноты – альфа явно бывал тут нечасто. Артур – Имс невольно принюхался – и Крис им не пахли.

Интересно, что Артур скажет этому своему бойфренду? Мало кто способен терпеть вторгшегося в дом к любовнику-омеге постороннего альфу. Имс еле заметно усмехнулся. Он сделает все, чтобы избавиться от соперника.

Крис, надежно устроенный в детском стуле, радостно что-то залопотал, и Имс отвлекся от своих мыслей. Артур, будто бы тоже глубоко задумавшийся, вскинул голову, моргнул и выдавил светскую улыбку.

– Как дорога? Ты очень устал? Может быть, ты хотел принять душ перед ужином? Я как-то не подумал…

– Нет-нет! – запротестовал Имс. Эта скованность его убивала, и он собрал в кулак волю и все свое обаяние. Улыбнулся со всей возможной непринужденностью, – все отлично, перелет был коротким, и я хорошо выспался перед ним. – И черта с два Имс пойдет в душ, пока вся квартира не пропитается его запахом. – Как ты? Как твоя работа? Надеюсь, я не отрываю тебе от чего-нибудь важного?

– Я взял выходной, – сообщил Артур и сжал вилку, будто намеревался сломать. – Но если тебе хочется побыть одному и отдохнуть, то я…

– Нет! – почти крикнул Имс – и покраснел. Артур от неожиданности выронил вилку. – Я бы хотел побыть с вами. Если ты не возражаешь. Пожалуйста.

Теперь Артур тоже залился краской, опуская взгляд в свою тарелку. Имс уже смирился с тем, что сегодня они оба утонут в неловкости.

– Конечно, – тихо сказал Артур.

Ужин прошел в натянутых попытках вежливой беседы. Наконец они оба, кажется, нащупали безопасную тему – казарменные будни Имса (уж он постарался выкинуть из этих будней все, что не стоило рассказывать за столом), и спина убирающего посуду Артура уже не казалась такой напряженной.

– Я постелил тебе в гостиной, – сказал Артур, оборачиваясь через плечо, – извини, у меня нет комнаты для гостей.

Имс устало кивнул. Да хоть на полу. В армии он редко спал в настоящей постели. Поднявшись, он протиснулся мимо Артура к выходу, мимолетом коснувшись носом его плеча. Артур поежился, но ничего не сказал.

Иногда альфам трудно себя контролировать.

Имс упал на диван, со стоном вытянул ноги и закрыл глаза. Рассказывая, как здорово он выспался перед перелетом, он немного слукавил. Ладно, сильно слукавил. Спать хотелось неимоверно.

Встряхнув головой, Имс выпрямился – и нахмурился. Рядом с диваном стоял Крис и смотрел на него своими круглыми глазенками. Малыш был омегой – даже если Имс не знал бы этого, он понял бы сейчас. Ребенок-альфа не подойдет так близко к чужаку. Вообще-то, и омега не должен так близко подходить к чужаку-альфе, и Имс искренне надеялся, что доверчивость объясняется интуитивной тягой к родителю, а не привязанностью ко всем без исключения взрослым. Омеги были в этом отношении чувствительнее – альфа просто не признал бы отца только по запаху.

– Привет, малыш, – поздоровался Имс и протянул руку. – Я вернулся, и я тут надолго. Может быть, навсегда. Если мама меня не прогонит.

Мальчик разулыбался и вцепился в руку Имса своими маленькими руками. Мягкий джинсовый комбинезон был испачкан фломастерами, и Имс едва не заплакал от усталости и смеси печали и радости.

Он мечтал об этом дне.

 

 **2**

Две обещанные недели пролетели молниеносно, и утро четырнадцатого дня Имс встретил в напряжении, внутренне готовясь к тому, что Артур попросит его освободить помещение и наконец-то подыскать себе жилье. Подальше от них с Крисом.

За завтраком Артур время от времени поглядывал на него внимательно и испытующе, будто бы все собирался начать важный разговор, да никак не решался покончить с ничего не значащей беседой о погоде и спорте и перейти к главному. Имс весь извертелся на стуле, что, похоже, только отпугивало Артура.

Наконец тот решился. Сложив грязную посуду в раковину, Артур обернулся будто бы невзначай, будто только что вспомнил о каком-то пустяке, и сказал:

– Имс, я тут подумал… – он поджал губы, формулируя, и Имс застыл в несчастливом ожидании. Он лихорадочно перебирал в голове все возможные варианты переменить решение Артура, уговорить его дать им еще один шанс, – на следующей неделе обещали похолодание. Может, купим тебе еще одно одеяло? У меня проблемы с отоплением… – неуверенно закончил он, поднимая на Имса вопросительный взгляд.

Имс обмяк на стуле. Опустил голову, пытаясь скрыть идиотскую, радостную улыбку, улыбку человека, выигравшего в лотерею миллион и до сих пор не верящего своей удаче. «Ты останешься?» – спросил его Артур, – «ты останешься хотя бы на неделю?»

– Конечно, дорогой, – ответил Имс. – Если ты свободен сегодня после обеда. Но мы бы могли решить вопрос с отоплением, как ты считаешь? Мой заработок позволяет…

«Я останусь навсегда», – имел в виду он.

Артур отвернулся, включая воду. Кивнул задумчиво.

– Хорошо, – негромко сказал он. – И купи молока по дороге домой.

 

***

С бойфрендом Артура Имс познакомился пятнадцатый день.

Конечно, существование Ричарда не было для него секретом за семью печатями. За прошедшие две недели поклонник несколько раз звонил Артуру при Имсе (и, вероятно, когда Имса не было рядом с Артуром, он тоже звонил), но Артур каждый раз вежливо отклонял предложение встретиться.

– Нет, я не могу. Ко мне приехал пожить бывший муж, – абсолютно спокойно сообщил Артур в первом же разговоре. – Не знаю. – Тем же тоном ответил он на что-то, что вполне возможно было вопросом о продолжительности пребывания Имса тут.

Имс с трудом представлял, что он бы согласился, чтобы дома у его любовника жил бывший муж. Да вообще любой альфа. Да вообще кто-либо.

Сам он мириться с этим парнем не собирался. Совсем не собирался. Но случая встретиться и решить вопрос раз и навсегда все как-то не представлялось. Артур вел самый что ни на есть целомудренный образ жизни, старательно избегал встреч с любовником, а тот не попадался на глаза Имсу и активность, кроме телефонных звонков, не проявлял.

Но он был альфой, и день, когда у него лопнет терпение, рано или поздно должен был наступить.

И он наступил.

 

Имс с трудом жонглировал подносом с едой, двумя стаканами – одним с колой и одним с обжигающе горячим чаем – и старался не уронить Криса, устроившегося на его бедре. Артур бросил его в очереди и ушел в туалет, бессердечный, равнодушный к чужим страданиям омега, и Имс буквально купался во влюбленно-сочувственных взглядах сотрудников и посетителей кафе. Он еще не привык к вниманию, которое привлекают очаровательные молодые отцы с маленькими детьми – вроде него.

– Дать вам еще салфеток, сэр? – проворковала официантка.

– Спасибо, милая, – Имс послал ей утомленно-благодарную улыбку.

Крис рассеянно жевал капюшон его толстовки, поглядывая на официантку ревнивым взглядом. Имс не сомневался, что уж он-то найдет способ наябедничать матери.

Приметив свободный столик, Имс сгрузил на него все, кроме Криса, и с облегчением упал на мягкое сидение. Посадил сына рядом. Мальчик, сосредоточенно засопев, тут же вывернулся и встал на ноги, для равновесия хватаясь рукой за волосы Имса.

– Ох, котенок! – жалобно вскрикнул тот…

И тут-то он его и увидел. Ричарда Бонса. А тот увидел Имса.

Точнее, он увидел Криса, нахмурился, перевел взгляд на Имса и уставился удивленно, будто видел перед собой что-то странное. Альфу с ребенком Артура, надо же. На лице у парня засветилось озарение, и он направился прямиком к Имсу.

Тот выругался про себя. Он бы предпочел встретиться с этим ловеласом наедине, без Криса. И без Артура. И, желательно, в скрытом от глаз посторонних месте.

Ричард остановился в шаге от столика, нависая над Имсом. Ну да, конечно. Такой грозный, доминантный альфа-самец.

– Так ты и есть бывший? – спросил он насмешливо.

– Прошу прощения? – холодно отозвался Имс.

Этому парню необязательно знать, что Имс уже собрал на него досье. Инструктор по фитнессу, надо же. Интересно, он в курсе, что спит с несовершеннолетним?

Последняя мысль вызвала у Имса приступ настоящей ярости, и он поспешно повернулся к Крису, осторожно высвобождая цепкие пальчики из своих и так уже изрядно пострадавших волос. Он надеялся, что Ричард поймет намек.

Увы.

– Ричард, друг Артура, – представился тот, протягивая ладонь.

Имс ее проигнорировал, занятый распаковкой йогурта для Криса.

– Я не бывший, – сообщил он, не отвлекаясь от своего занятия.

– Вот как, – Ричард опустил руку и уселся верхом на свободный стул. Крис выпустил наконец волосы Имса и с размаху сел на попу, сморщив лицо в обиженной гримасе и явно намереваясь заплакать. Этот альфа ему не нравился. Имсу тоже. – Я бы хотел узнать, когда ты уберешься и оставишь Артура в покое, – прямо сказал Ричард.

Имс вскинул на него изумленный взгляд. Да в самом деле, кем этот придурок себя вообразил, и кем он вообразил Артура, чтобы вот так подходить и внаглую спрашивать, когда омега снова будет свободен? Кровь прилила к щекам Имса, и, судя по самодовольной усмешке Ричарда, тот решил, что Имс краснеет от смущения. Крис зашмыгал носом, и Имс поспешно сунул ему в рот ложку с йогуртом.

– Видишь ли, Дик, – негромко начал он, стараясь сдержать раздражение и не воткнуть эту ложку в глаз надоедливому сопернику, – я не…

– Что тут происходит? – ледяным тоном спросил материализовавшийся за спиной Ричарда Артур.

Но не успел Имс ответить – соврать что-нибудь благозвучное – как Ричард, этот гаденыш, вскочил на ноги и прижал Артура к себе, целуя в губы.

Ложка треснула в руке у Имса, и Крис все-таки заревел.

– Ты что себе позволяешь? – Артур совсем не нежно отпихнул пылкого поклонника и уставился на него возмущенно. – Не смей больше так делать!

И он поспешно уселся на освободившийся стул, стараясь не смотреть на Имса. Крис громко рыдал.

– Могу я к вам присоединиться? – настойчиво спросил Ричард, так и оставшийся стоять в дурацкой полусогнутой позе.

– Нет! – отрезал Артур.

Имс промолчал. Его трясло от бешенства, но с плачущим ребенком на руках и в людном месте он не мог убить этого ублюдка.

– Нам надо поговорить, Артур! – не отставал Ричард. – Если ты не можешь сейчас, то я заеду за тобой после работы…

Имс потянулся за столовым ножом, и Артур немедленно сжал его запястье поистине железными пальцами.

– Я могу сейчас, – раздраженно сказал он. – Имс, ты ведь посидишь с Крисом еще пять минут? Я сейчас вернусь.

И, не дожидаясь ответа, он резво поднялся и устремился к выходу.

Имсу, окоченевшему от злости, оставалось только укачивать всхлипывающего ребенка и смотреть через стекло витрины, как Артур снаружи что-то гневно выговаривает этому… Дику, отрицательно мотает головой и, в конце концов, скрещивает руки и вскидывает подбородок в образе такого чистого отрицания, что только идиот не понял бы, что он имеет в виду.

Возможно, Ричард – идиот. Имсу так понравилась эта мысль, что он почти улыбнулся, когда тот попытался еще что-то сказать, настоять на своем, но Артур просто покачал головой и, не слушая, пошел внутрь.

Ричард пораженно смотрел ему вслед, а Имс чувствовал себя почти победителем.

– Это твой бойфренд? – спросил он, когда Артур вернулся за стол.

Артур попытался было испепелить его взглядом, но потом просто вздохнул, комкая салфетку.

– Бывший, – отрезал он.

– Бывший, – повторил Имс. Улыбнулся. – Детка, в следующий раз выбирай кого-нибудь с именем попристойнее?

Артур задрал брови.

– В смысле?

– В смысле, ну, ты понимаешь… – Имс повращал указательным пальцем, – Дик. Такой торчащий мускулистый Дик…

Артур смотрел на него пару секунд, будто бы пораженный, потом согнулся в приступе беззвучного хохота.

– Я… – выдавил он между приступов смеха, – я… постараюсь, да… постараюсь…

Имс не выдержал и рассмеялся сам.

Крис некоторое время оскорблено смотрел на задыхающихся от смеха родителей, потом недрогнувшей рукой вылил баночку йогурта на колени Имсу и залился радостным детским хихиканьем. Он любил понятные шутки.

 

**3**

Имс не находил себе места. С утра он успел перебрать свои вещи – раза четыре как минимум, каждый раз перекладывая их в новом, все более шизофреническом порядке. Вещи теперь занимали тумбочку под телевизором, стул у окна и большую часть журнального столика, которым Артур все равно практически не пользовался. Меньшую часть сейчас занимали игрушки Криса, и их Имс тоже несколько раз перебрал.

Он хотел было вытащить свою сумку из спальни Артура и тоже переворошить, но стоило ему ступить на порог, как Артур практически зарычал, и Имс поспешно отступил от позиций.

В спальню ему сегодня вход был заказан. И завтра. И вообще ближайшие дня три. Что, собственно, и приводило Имса в исступление. Он хотел быть со своим омегой, он нуждался в этом, черт возьми, он имел на это право!

Громкий звон прервал его размышления, и Имс с трудом вынырнул в реальность. Артур, поморщившись, собирал осколки разбитой миски, его руки заметно дрожали. Имс даже со своего места в дверях мог слышать, как быстро, неестественно нервно бьется его сердце, как кровь спешит по венам.

Он был очень близок.

– Я сам могу отвезти Криса, если хочешь, – мягко предложил Имс. – Тебе не стоит садиться за руль.

Мягкость далась ему нелегко. Артур поднял глаза, подумал несколько секунд, неуверенный, что может доверить сына Имсу, – и кивнул. Себе сейчас он явно доверял еще меньше. Раздраженно бросив осколки в мусорное ведро, Артур выпрямился, открыл кран и сунул руки под ледяную воду.

– Я собрал его вещи, – невнятно сказал он. – В прихожей… Ключи от машины в корзинке. Комбинезон… тоже там. В прихожей, а не корзинке…

– Я найду, – пообещал Имс.

Крис без капризов и вредничанья позволил себя одеть и обуть, будто понимая, что родители сегодня и так напряжены сверх меры. Повесив на плечо довольно объемную сумку со всем, что Крису может понадобиться в ближайшие дни, Имс поднял ребенка на руки и вернулся на кухню. Артур сидел на табурете, прижав к лицу мокрое полотенце, и не шевелился.

– Поцелуй маму, – негромко сказал Имс.

Крис заизвивался в его руках. Артур уронил полотенце, с усилием поднимаясь на ноги, и протянул руки к сыну.

– Веди себя хорошо у няни, – проворковал он, целуя Криса в щеки, наклоняясь к самому плечу Имса.

Того моментально окутало облако запаха, колени ослабели, пальцы начало покалывать, а кровь зашумела в ушах. Он зашатался, рискуя выронить ребенка, но отчаянным усилием воли выпрямился и шагнул назад.

– Я скоро вернусь, – пообещал он.

Артур неопределенно кивнул, вновь падая на табурет.

 

***

Миссис Сорес, бывшая воспитательница, а ныне няня, жила в паре кварталов от квартиры Артура, и дорога не заняла много времени. Артур считал, что у ребенка должно быть разностороннее воспитание, поэтому выбрал в няни бета-женщину. Имс был с ним по этому вопросу не согласен – он считал, что лучше на эту роль подошла бы женщина-омега. Но он пока не заслужил права иметь собственное авторитетное мнение по поводу воспитания ребенка, увы. Имс искренне надеялся вернуться к этому вопросу позже. Он не хотел, чтобы у его сына были какие-то неправильные установки.

Оказалось, Артур обо всем договорился заранее – миссис Сорес встретила Имса у крыльца с понимающей улыбкой на лице. Он натянуто улыбнулся в ответ, тщательно скрывая неприязнь, отстегнул Криса от детского кресла и поставил сумку на лужайку. Бета – все без исключения – считали альф агрессивными похотливыми животными, и наверняка эта милая женщина воображает сейчас, что Имс только и мечтает вернуться домой к Артуру, повалить его на постель и отключиться на ближайшие три дня.

Если бы он только мог!

Имс с трудом сглотнул раздражение. Миссис Сорес не виновата, что его отвергают.

– Я заеду послезавтра навестить его. А заберу в четверг, – пробормотал Имс, наклоняясь и целуя нетерпеливо подпрыгивающего Криса в макушку.

– Передавайте Артуру привет, – весело сказала женщина, и Имс кивнул, с облегчением забираясь в машину.

Ему срочно нужно было проветриться.

 

***

Получасовая прогулка по парку действительно развеяла Имса и позволила ему немного привести мысли и чувства в порядок. Напряжение последних пары дней и особенно сегодняшнего утра немного схлынуло, и Имс даже улыбнулся сам себе почти искренне.

Течка Артура не стала неожиданностью, конечно, нет. Ясно было, что рано или поздно она случится, а учитывая, что Имс вместо обещанных двух недель жил у него уже больше месяца, день этот был не за горами. И все же его наступление выбило Имса из колеи.

Имс жил в доме Артура, приносил деньги, заботился о ребенке, выполнял свою часть домашних дел – и иногда большую часть, потому что Артур днем и ночью был занят работой и учебой, и уже не раз и не два засыпал на диване Имса в гостиной, крепко прижав к себе свой ноутбук. Ноутбук был старым, и Имс собирался купить ему новый в самое ближайшее время.

От покупок в дом Артур тоже не отказывался. И не намекал Имсу на переезд. Он один раз поинтересовался, откуда у Имса деньги и что у него с работой, но удовлетворился довольно расплывчатым ответом про «поиск» и «подработку у друзей отца».

Казалось бы, Артур принял Имсу как своего альфу… и не позволял к себе прикасаться. Даже мельком, даже будто бы случайно. Он отстранялся, стоило Имсу подойти поближе, отодвигался, когда Имс садился рядом, чтобы посмотреть телевизор. Накануне за ужином он буднично, почти недрогнувшим голосом, сообщил Имсу о грядущей течке и предупредил, что оторвет ему яйца, если тот только попробует воспользоваться обстоятельствами.

Как шутка или кокетство это не прозвучало. Скорее, Артур был смертельно серьезен.

Но он не попросил Имса уехать, а Имс не предложил. Он не сдаст завоеванные позиции даже перед лицом ужасной перспективы просидеть несколько дней под дверью течного омеги и ничего не получить.

 

***

Уже в подъезде их дома с таким трудом достигнутое спокойствие стремительно покинуло Имса. Он почувствовал запах альфы. А, насколько он знал, кроме него ни одного альфы тут не проживало. У Имса моментально встали дыбом волосы на всем теле, и он взбежал на второй этаж, практически не касаясь кроссовками ступеней. Даже не утруждаясь звонком, повернул ключ и распахнул дверь.

Альфа был тут. Артур, этот идиот, наверняка сам открыл ему дверь! Имс вздрогнул от обжигающей волны бешенства: если он готов уступить Артуру его приватность, это вовсе не значит, что он потерпит соперника. Тут, в его логове! Да где бы то ни было рядом с его глупым, упрямым, неприветливым омегой!

Имс беззвучно шагнул вперед.

Артур стоял, привалившись к двери в свою спальню и скрестив руки на груди с видом непреклонного и угрюмого бастиона. Ричард нависал над ним, из носа у парня сочилась кровь, стекала на подбородок и капала прямо на футболку Артура. Тот, однако, не выглядел как человек, которого зажал в угол возбужденный и агрессивно настроенный окровавленный самец. Скорее, он выглядел скучающим на грани легкого раздражения. Ни следа надвигающейся течки, будто за час, что Имса не было, Артур полностью исцелился.

– Я сказал, нет, – спокойно сказал он.

– Почему? – рявкнул Ричард, хватая Артура за подбородок окровавленной ладонью. – Из-за твоего бывшего? Ты говорил, ты с ним не спишь! Какого черта он еще здесь?

Артур вывернулся и отпихнул поклонника на безопасное расстояние.

– Я не обязан тебе…

– Потому что я лучше тебя, ты, ничтожество! – вся кровь бросилась Имсу в голову при виде ладони постороннего мужчины на лице у его пары, его омеги. – Отойди от него, быстро!

Ричард обернулся так резко, что едва не упал, Артур из-за его плеча потрясенно уставился на Имса.

– А то что будет, малыш? – быстро пришел в себя Ричард. – Ты на меня обидишься?

Артур явно не потрудился сообщить ему, что Имс вернулся из армии. Ричард был старше, ходил в тренажерный зал – мускулы на его руках и спине красиво поигрывали и наверняка производили впечатление на одиноких юных омег, и он не считал Имса серьезным противником.

Пришло время его разубедить.

– Имс, пожалуйста, – начал Артур, но Имс уже не слушал.

Отшвырнув попавшийся на дороге стул, он схватил соперника за загривок и с хрустом впечатал в дверь прямо рядом с лицом Артура. Тот отшатнулся, Ричард вскрикнул и попытался вырваться.

– Словами не описать, – крикнул Имс, отдирая Ричарда от стены и опрокидывая на пол, – просто словами не описать, как я обижусь!

И, не дожидаясь, когда аудитория придет в себя, навалился сверху, от души прикладывая не успевшего ахнуть Ричарда о паркетный пол. Альфа взвыл. Его нос теперь-то уж точно был сломан, кровь заливала лицо, и Имс засмеялся, хватая его за горло и придушивая.

– Имс! – заорал Артур, оттаскивая Имса за воротник куртки. – Прекрати!

Не глядя, Имс оттолкнул помеху – и пришел в себя, когда Артур споткнулся об опрокинутый стул и с размаху упал на пол.

– Артур? – испуганно спросил Имс, на мгновение забывая даже о сопернике. – Артур?!

Тот осторожно сел, прижимая ладонь ко лбу и не сводя с Имса пристального, злого взгляда.

– Прекрати! – повторил он низким, абсолютно безапелляционным голосом.

Имс вздрогнул, сжимая руки в кулаки, прикусил губу. Почувствовал, как краска медленно приливает к лицу. Он идет против воли своего омеги, он умудрился ударить своего омегу…

Но тот заслужил гнев, разве нет?

Помотав головой, Имс выпрямился, тщательно отряхнул колени. И, запустив пальцы в длинные волосы Ричарда, с силой рванул, заставляя того подняться на ноги.

– Знаешь, что, Дик? – прорычал он. – Больше никогда не приходи сюда! Больше никогда не приближайся к Артуру! – каждое требование Имс сопровождал рывком. – Здесь занято!

На лестнице он изо всех сил толкнул неудачливого поклонника, и, не заботясь больше о его судьбе, ураганом ворвался в квартиру. Хлопнул дверью, вымещая накопившееся раздражение.

Артур нашелся в гостиной, там же, где Имс видел его последний раз, – только теперь он стек по стене на пол, прижимаясь затылком к двери в спальню и закрыв глаза. Течка вернулась так же мгновенно: его щеки горели яркими пятнами, под глазами потемнели круги, волосы прилипли ко лбу. Пересохшие губы были приоткрыты.

Рванувшись вперед, Имс схватил его за плечи, рывком поднимая на ноги, встряхивая.

– Ты что себе позволяешь?! – процедил он. – Если я согласился на твои условия, если уважаю твою просьбу – это не значит, что ты можешь привести другого альфу и позволять себя лапать у меня на глазах! В следующий раз, Артур, я его убью, клянусь тебе!

Изумление в глазах Артура моментально сменилось яростью. Оттолкнув Имса, он размахнулся и врезал Имсу по щеке тыльной стороной ладони. Охнув, тот пошатнулся. Больно было ужасно – половину лица будто бы охватил огонь. Рука у Артура оказалась чудовищно тяжелой, любой альфа позавидует.

– Не смей ставить мне условия! – и Артур в сердцах еще и ткнул Имса пальцем в грудь, вынуждая отступить назад.

Имс схватился за щеку, чувствуя, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы.

– За что? – прошипел он.

– За то, что вмешался! – не остался в долгу Артур. – Я не нуждаюсь в защитнике, я могу за себя постоять!

Секунду Имс смотрел на него, кипя от бешенства, задыхаясь от чего-то, граничащего с ненавистью. Потом рванулся вперед, притискивая Артура к многострадальной двери и прижимаясь губами к его рту. Артур издал какой-то странный сдавленный звук, сжимая футболку на груди Имса с такой силой, что ворот впился в шею. Но он не сопротивлялся. Нет, он совсем не сопротивлялся, с жадностью набрасываясь на губы Имса, запуская язык ему в рот, обхватывая свободной рукой затылок.

Боже, это было потрясающе. Имс замычал, прижимаясь еще теснее к этому податливому телу, опуская ладони на заманчиво торчащую задницу, поглаживая нежно. Он так хотел Артура, что просто сходил с ума от вожделения. Он так давно фантазировал об этом…

И вдруг все кончилось.

Артур замер, застыл в объятиях Имса, выпрямился, прямой, как сосулька. Мягко нажал на грудь Имса, вынуждая отодвинуться.

– Нет, – прошептал он. – Не надо.

– Что? – опешил Имс. – Почему нет, Артур? Почему нет?!

Артур сглотнул, зажмуриваясь на мгновение, вздернул подбородок. Снова сглотнул, облизнул распухшие и красные губы. И наконец взял себя в руки.

– Потому что нет, – отрезал он, поворачивая ручку двери и отступая в спальню.

Дверь мягко щелкнула, и потрясенный Имс сполз по стеночке на пол. Впереди было как минимум два дня этого ужаса.

 

***

Имс проснулся от того, что что-то холодное легло ему на лицо. Голова раскалывалась, будто набитая мелкими осколками, живот болел так, точно Имс методично избивали ногами. Язык распух.

Но самым неприятным ощущением в этом океане неприятных ощущений был каменный стояк. Имс застонал, не в силах больше держать свой дискомфорт внутри.

– Тихо, тихо, Имс, – это был голос Артура, и Имс решился открыть глаза.

Артур – бледный, растрепанный и откровенно нездоровый на вид – склонился над Имсом, прижимая к его лицу кусок мокрой ткани. Наверное, полотенце. Имс предпочел бы, чтобы Артур прижал что-нибудь – не обязательно холодное – к другому месту, но и так было неплохо.

– Что случилось? – выдавил он.

Артур пожал плечами.

– Я не знаю. Я думал, ты спишь… – он запнулся, не желая продолжать очевидную ложь. Ни один альфа не заснет, пока в доме омега в течке, _его_ омега. – У тебя жар.

Имс с трудом вздохнул. Предыдущие два дня были ужасным опытом, который он не хотел бы повторить никогда. Хотя вряд ли такая возможность представится – Имс был уверен, что ему конец. Так хреново ему не было, даже когда из него выковыривали полкило шрапнели без наркоза. Ему хотелось вылезти из собственной кожи, заснуть и не просыпаться, плакать.

А еще его отвергли, и это делало физические страдания в десять раз хуже.

– Я еще в армии написал завещание, на Криса, – прошептал он. – Не беспокойся… И возьми мой жетон…

– Имс, ты не умираешь, – твердо сказал Артур, но голос его предательски дрогнул. – У тебя просто грипп. Я уже вызвал врача. Оказывается, у тебя неплохая страховка…

В его тоне появилось что-то, отдаленно напоминающее зависть. Имс с трудом разлепил сухие губы. Глаза сразу закрылись – похоже, открытым он мог держать только что-то одно.

– Ты рылся в моих вещах? – спросил он.

– Да, – не стал отпираться Артур. – Мне нужны были твои документы. У меня нет…

Он резко замолчал, и Имс хотел спросить, что же он не договорил, хотел, но не смог – усталость навалилась на него, тяжелая и удушливая, как ватное одеяло. Он не стал сопротивляться.

Сквозь наступающий сон он слышал, как Артур спорил с кем-то по телефону, стараясь говорить тихо, но все равно время от времени поднимая голос – и тут же спохватываясь и замолкая.

– Мне наплевать на сроки, мне наплевать на поставки, – жестко возражал Артур. – Я выполнил свою часть работы. Я сделал все, о чем мы договорились… Нет. Нет, не могу… Нет! – он помолчал. – Ваши исполнительные ребята всегда и все делают грязно! – снова помолчал. – Хорошо, но не раньше субботы…

На этом месте Имс заснул, про себя негодуя на невидимого собеседника.

Второй раз он проснулся от запаха лекарств и незнакомого беты. С трудом открыв глаза, он попытался сесть, неловко поскользнулся ладонью на одеяле, завалился назад, утопая в подушке и вяло разглядывая потолок. Осторожно повернул голову набок.

Рядом сидел доктор. Если судить по белому халату и фонендоскопу на шее. В руках доктор держал градусник, который как раз собирался сунуть Имсу в рот. Имс упрямо сжал губы. Он не собирался уступать какому-то незнакомцу, пусть даже в халате.

За спиной у доктора тут же возник Артур с самым суровым выражением лица. Имс покорно открыл рот.

– Как он? – спросил Артур врача.

Доктор хмыкнул.

– Жить будет, я уверен. От этого еще никто не умирал.

– От гриппа? – Артур скрестил руки. – Вообще-то, умирал.

– От гриппа – да. А от того, чем болен этот молодой человек – нет.

Артур смотрел на пожилого доктора несколько секунд, потом внезапно залился краской. Имс и сам почувствовал, что краснеет, и искренне надеялся, что цвет его лица можно списать на жар.

– Он скоро поправится, – сжалился доктор.

 

**4**

То ли лекарства помогли, то ли здоровый сон, но на следующее утро Имс действительно почувствовал себя лучше. Ненамного, но все же уже не стоящим одной ногой в могиле. Артур, тоже немного оживший, приготовил ему сладкий чай и заставил выпить целую чашку, потом вручил горсть каких-то подозрительных таблеток и смотрел тяжелым взглядом, не предполагающим отказа, пока Имс не сдался и не проглотил их все.

– Я съезжу за Крисом, – сообщил Артур, убедившись, что Имс ничего не выплюнул тайком.

Имс только кивнул.

Он немного вздремнул – похоже, среди таблеток попалось снотворное, а когда проснулся, Крис, уже переодетый в домашний костюм, вскарабкался ему на грудь и пристально смотрел в лицо своими огромными светлыми глазами. Под подушкой пронзительно звонил мобильник. Застонав, Имс вытащил пыточное устройство и откинул крышку, живо заинтересовав Криса. Тот протянул руку, но Имс успел прижать телефон к уху.

– Алло, – мрачно сказал он, надеясь, что на том конце сообразят, что звонят не вовремя.

Тщетные надежды.

– Агент Имс? – уверенно поздоровалась трубка.

– Да, – вздохнул Имс. Крис крикнул, привлекая к себе внимание, и ухватил Имса за подбородок. – Я слушаю.

Трубка удивленно помолчала, но быстро собралась с мыслями. Чтоб ее.

– Вас ждут в управлении завтра к девяти часам утра, – и в ухо Имса зазвучали короткие гудки.

Крис снова завопил, требуя себе блестящую игрушку, и Имс без колебаний протянул ему телефон.

– Сломай эту гадость, котенок, – искренне предложил он. – Она трепет папе нервы.

 

Вечером, убедившись, что Артур слишком занят, купая Криса, Имс нырнул в прихожую и принялся методично обыскивать карманы верхней одежды.

Права нашлись в куртке. Их владельцем был Артур Стенхард, англичанин, двадцати двух лет от роду. И, судя по фото, этот неизвестный парень был как две капли воды похож на Артура. Что-то такое Имс и подозревал.

Аккуратно положив права на место, он вернулся в гостиную, сел на диван и задумался, несмотря на адски болевшую голову. Фальшивые права, отсутствие страховки, странная работа, о которой Артур не распространялся. И тот разговор, кусок которого Имс подслушал нечаянно.

Все это ему совсем не нравилось.

 

***

Все это Имсу совсем не нравилось. В гамаке висел труп, и даже издалека – подойти поближе у Имса не было никакого желания – он видел, что женщина умерла не своей смертью. Вокруг суетились эксперты, деловитые и суровые, будто архангелы. Имс поднял садовое кресло и беззастенчиво уставился на М, непринужденно прогуливающуюся с невысоким плотного телосложения альфой.

Непринужденно – это, конечно, было преувеличением. Имс подозревал, что даже такая свирепая альфа-самка, как М, не чувствовала себя непринужденно в компании Джеймса Бонда.

Бонд получил повышение буквально только что, и Имс сомневался, что это хорошо сказалось на его характере и манере вести дела. Наверняка и к трупу бедной женщины Бонд имел самое непосредственное отношение.

А Имс не имел ни малейшего желания вести с ним даже самые простые и неопасные дела. Имс вообще не верил, что с Бондом бывают неопасные дела.

С громким противным звуком молния на черном пластиковом мешке закрылась, М повернулась и поманила Имса рукой. Он отсюда видел кислое покрытое порезами лицо агента 007. Великий и могучий агент с двумя нулями тоже не очень-то рад был его видеть. Или М. Или труп. Или просто был в дурном настроении – что неудивительно с такой-то физиономией.

Имс неохотно поднялся. Он все еще чувствовал себя неважно, и с каждой минутой голова болела все больше.

– Имс, – сказала М вместо приветствия, – вы отвратительно выглядите. Надеюсь, не проводили время так же, как 007?

– Очень сомневаюсь, мэм, – кисло ответил Имс, кивая Бонду.

Тот до кивка не снизошел.

– Мне не нужна поддержка, – холодно сказал Бонд, явно продолжая разговор с М.

– Ему не нужна поддержка, – тут же поддержал Имс.

– Я не спрашивала вашего мнения, агенты, – М положила конец дискуссии. – Имс, буду краткой: в субботу здесь, в Лондоне начнется подпольный покерный турнир, банком в котором станут почти 100 миллионов фунтов. Бонд – прекрасный игрок, – она с намеком посмотрела на Имса, но тот сквозь головную боль так и не понял, на что она намекала, – но нам понадобится запасной вариант. Ваши таланты широко известны, – намека в ее голосе стало больше. – Вы будете участвовать в качестве подстраховки. Если что-то пойдет не так – ваша задача выиграть.

Имс кашлянул. Он очень, очень сожалел, что М известны его таланты в области азартных игр – в частности, покера.

Весьма выдающиеся таланты, без ложной скромности.

– Но… на какие деньги я должен играть?

– Деньги будут, – отрезала М. – Подробности вам сообщит 007. И рекомендую к субботе прийти в себя и выглядеть хотя бы не отталкивающе. А вы, – она целиком повернулась к Бонду и посмотрела ему в лицо с пробирающим до мозга костей выражением, – вам я рекомендую наконец задуматься о последствиях своих поступков, – и она кивнула в сторону упакованного в мешок тела.

Бонд поджал губы, мрачно наблюдая, как М уходит.

– Подробности? – невинно поинтересовался Имс.

 

***

Имс ковырял вилкой пюре, размышляя о том, что ему неохотно сообщил Бонд. Информация не обнадеживала.

Ставкой в предстоящем турнире были не только деньги (хотя и деньги заставляли Имса ежиться и покрываться гусиной кожей – огромная сумма будоражила воображение; но в том, что ему – или кому бы то ни было – позволят с этой суммой уйти, Имс сомневался). Основной проблемой были участники турнира: это были не те люди, с которыми Имс хотел познакомиться лично.

Главной целью Бонд назвал некоего Ле Шиффра, криминального банкира, сколотившего миллионы на террористических операциях, но крепко задолжавшего африканским «борцам за свободу» и рассчитывающего с помощью игры в покер поправить пошатнувшееся материальное положение и здоровье. Бонд не был многословен и цедил информацию по капле, но у Имса сложилось неприятное ощущение, что материальное положение и здоровье Ле Шиффра пошатнулись не без помощи Джеймса.

Имс даже высказал это предположение вслух, и Бонд его не опроверг.

– Ты не голоден? – негромко спросил Артур, вырывая Имса из тягостных размышлений.

Имс постарался улыбнуться как можно беззаботнее.

– Просто задумался, – сказал он, отодвигая тарелку. – Артур, мне нужно будет уехать на выходные к родственникам. Я давно обещал навестить тетю Маргарет, и она больше не хочет слушать моих отговорок. Ты не против? Если ты что-то запланировал, я могу взять Криса с собой…

– Нет! – быстро перебил Артур – и осекся. Опустил глаза, ковыряясь в собственной тарелке. – Я ничего не планировал. Когда ты вернешься?

Имс нахмурился. Разумеется, именно такого ответа он ждал, но горячность Артура неприятно уколола.

– В понедельник.

Артур не хотел иметь ничего общего с родней Имса, и Имс не находил в себе силы его осуждать. Когда между ними… случилось то, что случилось, именно родители Имса настаивали на аборте, считали, что Артуру что-то нужно от их сына, предлагали деньги. Имсу было восемнадцать, его тянуло на подвиги в дальние страны, он хотел испытать себя. Он уже записался в армию. Он не хотел проблем, не хотел ответственности и считал, что слишком молод для семьи. Такая обуза в качестве расплаты за одну, не самую фантастическую ночь, казалась ему чрезмерной и несправедливой. Родители предложили поговорить с Артуром, и Имс не отказался. Он надеялся, что проблема решится сама собой.

Он надеялся зря.

Артур отказался делать аборт. Он хотел разговаривать только с Имсом. Он хотел разговаривать с Имсом, но он не произнес ни слова, пока Имс убеждал его не ломать им обоим жизнь, он молчал и кусал губы, сцепив пальцы, он выглядел убитым, и он так и не раскрыл рта, когда Имс не выдержал и сбежал. Просто повернулся и сбежал, потому что не мог больше выносить этот односторонний разговор.

Родителям Имс сказал, что Артура удалось убедить.

Армия разочаровала Имса через месяц. Точнее, она разочаровала Имса через неделю, но через месяц он почувствовал себя по-настоящему обманутым. Через два месяца Джонни Маллоу, приятель Имса, случайно увидел у него на телефоне фото Артура – единственное фото Артура, что у него было, дурацкая размазанная картинка, сделанная мобильником, в шутку, просто так. Джонни Маллоу увидел фото Артура, Джонни Маллоу спросил: «Кто это, Имс? Твой бойфренд? Хорошенький», и Имс с ужасной очевидностью понял причину своей тоски и своего разочарования.

Хотя, возможно, разочарование отчасти обуславливалось тем, что армия – дерьмовое место.

– Он в положении, – жалобно сказал Имс, сам не понимая, зачем. – Он в положении там, а я тут. У него будет ребенок.

– Круто! – сказал Джонни, со всем энтузиазмом восемнадцатилетнего альфы хлопая Имса по спине. – Поздравляю. Не переживай, заработаешь денег и вернешься.

Имс потратил три часа, перерывая свой мобильник, потом записную книжку, потом все свои вещи одну за другой, пока едва не задохнулся от облегчения, найдя адрес электронной почты Артура, наспех накарябанный на клочке бумаги, которую Имс использовал в качестве закладки. Он никогда не писал на этот адрес.

На самом деле, он был просто свиньей.

Еще три часа Имс потратил на то, чтобы сочинить послание, которое Артур не сразу отправит в мусорную корзину.


	2. Часть вторая

**5**

С бухгалтером казначейства они познакомились в номере, поспешно снятом в самой невзрачной гостинице: Бонд отказался вести Имса к себе домой, а Имс не пригласил его к себе. Они обсуждали план действий. Точнее, Бонд излагал свой план действий, а Имс не мешал ему самовыражаться. Завтра они должны раздельно приехать в отель Майлстоун, в котором будет проводиться игра. Бонду пообещали омегу для сопровождения, а Имс должен был изображать скучающего мажора, не знающего, на что еще потратить родительские денежки.

Без проблем.

Имс как раз погрузился в обдумывание своей роли, когда дверь в номер распахнулась, и на пороге возник стройный высокий брюнет. Омега, как сказал Имсу его нос.

– Я – ваш кошелек, – ослепительно улыбнулся брюнет, сделав вид, что не заметил, как присутствующие синхронно достали оружие.

Бонд спрятал пистолет и выпрямился, выпячивая и без того рельефную грудную клетку и расправляя плечи. Имс едва удержался от горестного стона.

– Бонд – это вы? – живо спросил омега, шагая к Имсу – так близко, что тот мог бы разложить его запах на ноты. Если бы захотел.

– Бонд – это я, – сказал Бонд. – Джеймс Бонд.

Имс закатил глаза, стараясь одним выражением лица передать свое отношение к происходящему. Не то чтобы кому-то было до этого дело.

– Рауль Сильва, – провозгласил омега, прижимая руки к груди, точно пораженный именем Бонда в самое сердце. – Но вы можете звать меня Рауль.

И он снова повернулся к Имсу, уставился внимательно, будто бы ожидал услышать самое поразительное имя из всех возможных. Будто бы не знал, кто перед ним.

– Имс. Можете звать меня Имс, – сообщил Имс, слегка отстраняясь от этого пронзительного взгляда.

– Обязательно буду, – с обеззараживающей искренностью заверил Рауль, улыбаясь Имсу так широко, что было видно моляры.

Он был по-своему очарователен, этот омега. Яркий, самоуверенный, громкий. Не совсем во вкусе Имса, но безо всякого сомнения, от недостатка поклонников Рауль Сильва не страдал. Темные глаза – о, Имсу нравились темные глаза – смотрели на мир с великолепным чувством собственного превосходства и иронии. Им трудно было не увлечься. Если бы Имс не был занят, он постарался бы за ним приударить несмотря даже на разницу в возрасте – Сильва был лет на шесть-семь старше.

Бонд кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание. Он как раз занят не был, и Имс уже понял, что без проблем от этого ловеласа не обойтись.

– Может быть, перейдем к делу? – нетерпеливо спросил Джеймс.

– Конечно, дорогуша! – Сильва снова повернулся к нему, цепляя за локоть, подхватил Имса под руку и потащил обоих к двери. – Надеюсь, у вас есть приличные смокинги.

– Да, – сказал Бонд.

– Нет, – одновременно с ним сказал Имс.

– Чудесно! – сообщил неунывающий Рауль. – У меня как раз есть кое-что подходящее в моем багаже.

 

***

Сильва знал, о чем говорил – смокинг был превосходным. Имс тщательно завязывал бабочку перед зеркалом в сверкающей кафелем и мрамором ванной, любуясь собой и жалея, что Артур не видит его сейчас. Нет, это, конечно, хорошо, что Артур не видит, – он наверняка захотел бы задать Имсу кое-какие вопросы, увидев его тут… Но все же смокинг, и рубашка, и бабочка, и запонки – все это наверняка произвело бы на Артура большее впечатление, чем джинсы и толстовки, которые Имс обычно носил. Артур любил красивую одежду, Имс заметил. Ничего, скоро он сможет позволить себе покупать Артуру все, что тому захочется. Скоро Артур согласится все это принять.

Имс поморщился и распустил бабочку – узел получился не идеальным. Его слишком беспокоили посторонние мысли: предстоящая игра, риск, Сильва и Бонд. Особенно Сильва и Бонд. Имс пока не решил для себя, нравятся ли агент 007 и казначей друг другу или безумно бесят. Или то и другое одновременно. Но все оставшееся для подготовки плана время «обмен любезностями» между ними становился все более и более язвительным, шутки – все более колкими, а комплименты – сомнительными. У Сильвы, если судить по запаху, не было постоянного партнера, и даже толерантному, как он любил о себе думать, Имсу показалось, что это сильно повлияло на его отношение к 007. Негативно повлияло.

Или, может, Сильву просто очень раздражало раздутое самомнение Бонда. Имса, к примеру, оно раздражало. После выходки у стойки регистрации – тем более.

А ведь он только-только успокоился и сосредоточился в машине, призванной доставить едва достигшего совершеннолетия избалованного ублюдка к его долгожданному развлечению. Только-только вошел в роль и даже успел почти довести до слез девушку за стойкой…

– Джеймс Бонд, – радостно сообщил этот придурок соседней девушке. – Но я записан под именем Бич.

Даже Сильва на мгновение изменился в лице. Еще бы. Имс просто выхватил у регистраторши свой ключ и устремился к лифту – ему всерьез хотелось дать напыщенному индюку в глаз. Наверняка есть какая-то веская причина разрушать легенду и подставлять их всех под удар, просто сейчас Имс этой причины не знает.

И теперь Имс пялился в зеркало и пытался понять, чего же все-таки добивается Джеймс Бонд. Есть ли у него план, или он просто делает первое, что придет в голову? Чтобы доказать начальству, миру и – не в последнюю очередь – Сильве, что агент 007 не лыком шит и самый яркий альфа-самец во всем Лондоне?

Имс не знал.

Сам Имс оказался под колпаком у разведки не за стрельбу с двух рук и не за свою непреодолимую мужественность. Скорее, наоборот. Его бурный роман со спецслужбами начался в тот момент, когда ему пришла в голову блестящая идея пробраться в гарем одного ближневосточного шейха под видом евнуха-альфы. Женщины-альфы, если точнее. Шейх тайно финансировал террористические группировки, и пробирался туда Имс, конечно, не за приключениями, а за информацией. И то, и другое он с избытком нашел в лице советника и по совместительству главного супруга шейха – очаровательного, бесящегося со скуки тридцатилетнего омеги. У омеги были темные, красивые глаза, мягкие локоны и планы свергнуть своего осточертевшего покровителя.

Имс всегда считал, что демократию нужно внедрять нежно. Очень нежно.

Но если бы он знал, чем кончится дело, то дважды подумал бы тогда со своей смелой инициативой. Разведка ему уже не нравилась.

А еще Имс хорошо играл в покер.

Имс наконец завязал бабочку идеальным узлом и сосредоточился, глубоко вдыхая и выдыхая, вживаясь в роль. Очищая свой разум, изгоняя из него все ненужное, мешающее. Забывая свое собственное я.

 

**6**

Игра шла своим чередом. Невыразительные лица, осторожные взгляды, столбики фишек. За столом только альфы. Интересно, почему?

Висящее в воздухе напряжение на мгновение развеяло эффектное явление Сильвы – в безупречном смокинге с яркой рубашкой, с беззаботной улыбкой и страстными объятиями, которыми он одарил Бонда, Рауль был просто эталоном светской бабочки, прилетевшей на аромат денег и властных, уверенных в себе самцов. Машущей своими крыльями перед носом у всех оказавшихся рядом альф.

Имс не отказал себе в удовольствии внимательно изучить приятно обтянутую узкими брюками задницу, когда Сильва наклонялся к Бонду с поцелуем «на удачу», и проводить взглядом с самым заинтересованным видом. Чмокнул губами воздух и широко улыбнулся Бонду.

Тот продемонстрировал кривую усмешку «мечтать не вредно» и двинул вперед фишки.

Он играл осторожно, не сводя глаз в Ле Шиффра. Имс смотрел на всех – они все были его противниками, его камнями на пути к цели. Имс хотел выиграть турнир. Не сейчас, а когда самоуверенность подведет Бонда. Сейчас их возможности были равны, Сильва выдал каждому по десять миллионов, но к финальной игре Имс рассчитывал незаметно нарастить активы, чтобы с полным правом побороться за банк.

Игроков было восемь, и Имс про себя раздавал им прозвища. Конечно, он знал их имена и максимум добытой информации из досье, и эта информация еще пригодится ему в дальнейшем, но он любил играть «здесь и сейчас». Самурай и Китаянка, Толстяк, Черный парень и Бизнес-леди. Ле Шиффра и Бонда он, поколебавшись, решил оставить нетронутыми.

Имс был самым юным игроком. Он надеялся, что это станет преимуществом.

Из оставшихся же… Что ж, да, Ле Шиффр был самым интересным. Остальные играли за деньги, банкир – за свою жизнь. Это чувствовалось в его тяжелом взгляде, в болезненной твердости пальцев, в могильной неподвижности фигуры обреченного человека. Он был по-своему неприятным – с поврежденным глазом, ингалятором, некрасивым неподвижным лицом, – но чувствовалось в нем что-то притягивающее, интригующее.

А еще Ле Шиффр люто ненавидел Джеймса Бонда.

 

Распорядитель объявил перерыв, но Имс не позволил себе расслабиться. Откинувшись на стуле, он лениво проводил взглядом Бонда, увлекающего Сильву к лифтам. Образ скучающего плейбоя, которому не терпится отметить успехи в игре успехами в постели, на взгляд Имса, удался Бонду не очень хорошо – уж больно раздраженно он поглядывал на своего предполагаемого партнера по постельным успехам. Сильва, напротив, расточал улыбки направо и налево, не забывая всем весом налегать на руку Джеймса. Весил он явно не как пушинка.

Дверь лифта закрылась, и Имс встал, потягиваясь.

– Надо было тоже прихватить пару подружек, – посетовал он вслух, заслужив сочувственно-подобострастный взгляд крупье. Ей-богу, парень, готовый выложить десять миллионов на забаву, может позволить себе любое поведение.

Имс задумчиво обвел взглядом бар. Никого, к кому он мог бы громогласно поприставать, изображая из себя дорвавшегося до родительских запасов подростка. С другой стороны, у него всегда в запасе была пара-тройка способов изобразить из себя придурка.

Нащупывая в кармане пачку сигарет, Имс направился к лестнице, предвкушая угрюмые лица охранников, которым придется просить его не курить в отеле. Но беглый взгляд на лестничную площадку заставил Имса поморщиться – датчиков дыма не было. Он досадливо пожевал сигарету. Курить не хотелось.

Снизу раздавался какой-то шум, и Имс перегнулся через перила, пытаясь разглядеть, что происходит. Официанты подрались за поднос? Или, может, горничные не поделили стопку чистого белья?

Шум затих, а следом до слуха Имса донесся топот – кто-то бежал по лестнице вверх, прямо к нему. Имс на всякий случай отступил к стене. Кто знает, на что способны официанты и горничные в этом притоне богатеев и светских львов.

Топот приближался, и минуту спустя на лестницу перед Имсом выскочил запыхавшийся Сильва. Вид у него был… растерзанный. Мятый смокинг, волосы, торчащие в разные стороны, и выражение лица человека, увидевшего что-то ужасное. Он резко затормозил, глядя на Имса совершенно ошеломленным взглядом, потом будто бы очнулся.

– Там! – Сильва показал пальцем в том направлении, из которого появился. – Там! На нас напали!

Сигарета вывалилась у Имса изо рта и упала на ступеньки.

– Кто? – спросил он.

– Я не знаю!

Сильва прижал ладони к лицу, и Имс недоуменно нахмурился. Уж слишком нежным был омега для такой работы. А с первого взгляда совсем не производил впечатления тонкого, трепетного создания.

– А где Бонд? – осторожно спросил Имс, вновь перевешиваясь через перила и пытаясь высмотреть, что же произошло внизу.

– Он послал меня за тобой, – сообщил Сильва, не опуская рук. – Сказал, что нужно позаботиться о телах.

– Что?! – Имс ушам своим не поверил. – О телах? Я?! Каким образом я должен о них позаботиться?

– Как-нибудь… поскорее? – предположил Рауль. – Эти ребята приходили к Ле Шиффру. Наверняка кредиторы.

– И какого черта Джеймс решил их убить? – возмутился Имс. – Что плохого в кредиторах Ле Шиффра, если они могут сделать нашу работу?

Сильва только помотал головой, давая понять, что он свое дело сделал.

Застонав, Имс подобрал сигарету и побрел вниз, про себя ругая Бонда, Сильву, М, всю эту чертову работу и себя за то, что оказался таким идиотом, чтобы в нее вляпаться.

 

***

Имс откинулся на сидении, глубоко вздохнул и нажал на кнопку экстренной связи. На экране мгновенно появилось озабоченное лицо секретаря. Или связного. Имс еще не научился их различать.

– Мне нужно поговорить с М, – сказал Имс. – Это срочно.

Секретарь кивнул, и его мрачная физиономия сменилась не менее мрачной физиономией «тетушки Маргарет».

– Что снова случилось, Имс? – судя по голосу, она не ждала хороших новостей.

Ну и правильно. У Имса их не было.

– Я хочу уволиться, – твердым, уверенным тоном сказал он.

На самом деле, никакой уверенности он не ощущал, происшествие здорово выбило его из колеи. Но Имс не позволил сомнению отразиться на своем лице.

М несколько секунд смотрела на него безо всякого выражения.

– Я не принимаю вашу отставку, – наконец ответила она. – Идите и работайте.

Имс сжал зубы. Он ненавидел, когда от него отмахивались, как от надоедливой мухи, как от стажера. Особенно когда на кону стояла его жизнь – вся эта дерьмовая операция была не тем делом, которое доверяют стажеру. Навязывают.

– Черта с два я буду работать с Бондом! – процедил Имс. – Он завалит всю операцию, и нас убьют, предварительно освежевав, и это будет не ради благого дела борьбы с терроризмом, мэм, нихрена подобного! Я понимаю, что смазливый казначей должен подстегнуть наше рвение, но Бонд, – Имс поднял руки, демонстрируя окровавленные манжеты, – уж слишком подстегнут. Я здесь чтобы играть, а не для того, чтобы рассовывать трупы по багажникам на глазах всего отеля.

М снова помолчала, размышляя.

– Вы здесь чтобы сделать дело, которое вам поручили, агент. Ваши капризы меня не интересуют. Нам нужен выигрыш.

Имс едва удержался от того, чтобы треснуть экран кулаком. Это все равно ни к чему бы не привело.

– Я не могу сделать эту работу.

– Имс, – теперь М не раздумывала перед тем, как начать говорить, и смотрела она в глаза Имсу – прямо и жестко. Волоски на его загривке поднялись дыбом. – Вы получите премию по результатам работы.

– Мне не…

– Очень щедрую премию. Полиция не арестует вашего несовершеннолетнего любовника-нелегала за нарушение визового режима, подделку документов и связь с криминальной группировкой, а органы опеки не заинтересуются его ребенком – к которому вы, я подозреваю, имеете некоторое отношение. Или я ошибаюсь?

Имс побелел. Он физически ощутил, как кровь отливает от его лица, и щеки становятся холодными-холодными. Все такое же невозмутимое лицо М померкло и расплылось перед его глазами. Он не знал – подозревал, да, но не знал! Он пропустил очевидное, не был готов, не имеет запасного плана… И М крепко держит его на крючке.

– Я думаю, теперь вы достаточно мотивированы на победу, Имс, – холодно сказала М. – Идите и работайте.

И она отключилась, не попрощавшись.

 

**7**

Утро окрашивало светлые стены номера в пастельные тона, тонкие занавески лениво шевелились, противясь проникающему в спальню ветерку, а Имс лежал, пытаясь понять, что его разбудило. Тяжело вздохнув, он перевернулся с левого бока на правый, сонно разглядывая рисунок на дорогих тканевых обоях. Отель не экономил на декоре номеров.

Имс думал об Артуре. Может, им стоит уехать? Взять необходимый минимум вещей, подхватить Криса и переехать куда-нибудь подальше? В Африку или Японию или Новую Зеландию… Нет, пожалуй, в Новой Зеландии все же скучновато.

Вот только позволит ли М так просто смыться, проигнорировав ее предупреждение? Что-то подсказывало Имсу, что она найдет способ остановить их просто из принципа.

Как тогда он объяснит это все Артуру? И как Артур объяснит это ему? Имс не винил его за ложь – в самом деле, странно было бы, если бы он доверился Имсу и признался, что находится в стране нелегально. Доверился после того, как Имс дюжину раз просил его позволения отвезти Криса к своим родителям.

Наверное, Артур просто боялся, что Имс захочет отобрать ребенка.

Имс сжал край одеяла. Он знал, точно знал, что Артур боится. Не доверяет. Не понимает, почему Имс вернулся после двухлетнего отсутствия, зачем вошел в их жизнь – жизнь забытого одноразового увлечения и нежеланного ребенка, зачем мальчику из любящей состоятельной семьи понадобилось это ненужное бремя. Бремя, которое ему никто не навязывал.

Имс так хотел, чтобы ему навязали! Тогда, два года назад – или хотя бы сейчас, чтобы он был нужен, необходим, чтобы перед ним нельзя было закрыть дверь. Чтобы Артур, этот замороженный брошенный подросток, не был таким взрослым, таким самостоятельным. Чтобы хоть раз, хотя бы на один короткий миг он посмотрел на Имса с тем давним обожанием.

Имс не думал, что в Артуре осталось хоть что-то от влюбленности.

На прошлой неделе Имс притащил домой ящик пива и хитростью заставил Артура выпить несколько бутылок. И спросил, набравшись смелости, что было после его исчезновения. Артур, хихикая от алкоголя – Имс всерьез подозревал, что он напился впервые в жизни, – рассказал, что он ходил в школу, «пока не стало заметно», а потом его дядя все узнал, и из дома пришлось уйти.

Он не сказал, что его выгнали за порог, но Имс не был идиотом.

Он не сказал, что его никто не разыскивал, но раз сейчас он тут и один…

Он не сказал, что его учебная виза закончилась. А Имс даже не подумал о такой банальной вещи.

Имс думал о дяде Артура, у которого тот жил, пока учился в английской школе. Думал о старом снобе, считающем непростительным блудом даже невинные поцелуи. Имс так искренне хотел его ненавидеть, хотел винить в том, что беременный пятнадцатилетний ребенок оказался на улице… хотел и не мог.

Имс знал другого виноватого.

Потом Артур заснул, так и не сказав больше ничего связного. Интересно, о какой криминальной группировке говорила М? На что Артур жил, где и как он рожал и что ему пришлось делать, чтобы сохранить ребенка? Имс хотел это знать, но Артур заснул, и Имс отнес его в постель. А сам пошел спать на опостылевший диван. Он так хотел быть – или хотя бы казаться – хорошим и заслуживающим доверия.

Он так и не смог заснуть в ту ночь.

Имс со стоном поднялся. Сон пропал, как и желание лежать в постели – не с этими мрачными мыслями, которыми битком набита голова. Сегодня его ждет тяжелый день и решающая игра. И если Бонд проиграет… если он проиграет…

 

***

Бонд проиграл. Проиграл, потому что был слишком самонадеян. Потому что слишком доверял своим глазам и не доверял мозгам. Потому что ни на секунду не задумался, что никакой блеф не заставит обреченного человека поставить на кон четырнадцать миллионов.

Что опытный игрок не будет трогать лицо и вертеть фишки.

Имс тщательно наклеил на лицо злорадную улыбку, но внутри он был растерян. И немного испуган, если быть честным с собой. Имс не знал, чего ему хочется больше: чтобы М свернула операцию и позволила им разойтись по домам – или чтобы ему дали возможность обойти всех этих альф, обыграть Бонда, выделиться. Вернуться победителем.

Сто миллионов, сто… огромные деньги.

Имс провел пальцами по сукну. Это были опасные мысли. Будоражащие, но опасные.

Бонд выглядел раздавленным, но Имс не позволил себе задержаться у игорного стола и насладиться зрелищем. У него была работа.

– Скучаешь, дорогуша? – спросил он, усаживаясь за барную стойку рядом с мрачным Сильвой, – твой приятель выглядит неважно.

Сильва залпом допил содержимое своего бокала – похоже, он принял уже немало этого изобретенного Бондом зелья, вздохнул и широко улыбнулся, оборачиваясь к Имсу.

– Я люблю парней повеселее, – легкомысленно сказал он. – Купишь мне выпить?

В роли продажной поверхностной сволочи он был великолепен. Имс нахмурился – настолько трудно было вообразить в этом глянцевом цветке вчерашнего напуганного до смерти штабного казначея, – но тут же заставил свое лицо застыть маской самодовольства.

– Конечно, – кивнул он.

 

Ночной воздух приятно охлаждал горячую от волнения кожу, когда они забрали свои бокалы и вышли на небольшой уединенный балкон.

– Я дам тебе еще пять миллионов, – шептал Сильва на ухо Имсу, и тот соврал бы, если бы сказал, что теплые объятия, горячее дыхание на шее, влажные губы, касающиеся его уха, и запах омеги – что все это было ему неприятно. Имс прикусил нижнюю губу, невольно закрывая глаза. – Я дам тебе еще пять миллионов, но ты не должен проиграть. М нас кастрирует, понимаешь?

– Да.

Сильва усмехнулся.

– Ты так напряжен. Тебе нужно заняться сексом.

Имс резко выпрямился, отклоняясь, отстраняясь, стараясь закрыться от этого чертового, слишком проницательного омеги…

– Предлагаешь свою кандидатуру? – прямо спросил он.

Сильва задрал брови, снова практически ложась грудью на Имса, провел пальцами по его щеке.

– А это поможет выиграть?…

– Рауль! – раздалось у Имса за спиной, и тело Сильвы еле заметно напряглось.

Бонд являл собой картину обманутого любовника: его лицо застыло от гнева, а от крыльев носа пролегли горестные складки. Имс почти ему сочувствовал. Почти. Да, сцена ревности была для них троих единственным возможным вариантом поговорить, но Имс точно знал – проигрыш задел Бонда по-настоящему, пробил болезненную брешь в его самообладании. Если Имс выиграет… когда Имс выиграет – эта брешь станет раной.

Имс перевел взгляд на Сильву, на его непроницаемое, расчетливое лицо. На его руки, по-прежнему лежащие на плечах Имса.

Отравленной раной.

Имс не был так наивен, чтобы вообразить, что Сильва внезапно увлекся им. Но он также не верил, что Рауль прежде был увлечен Джеймсом. Возможно, сам Джеймс думал иначе?

Бонд моментально оказался рядом, хватая Сильву за руку и притягивая к себе. Будто он имел право это делать, будто сам Сильва дал ему такое право и пока не решался отобрать. Имс не вмешивался. Он ждал и смотрел.

– Вот и пригодятся твои пять миллионов, – Бонд слегка запыхался, будто бы бежал сюда.

Повисла пауза. Имс задержал дыхание – если казначей передумал, если он растает и поддастся на обаяние Бонда, если уступит альфе…

Сильва помотал головой.

– Я не могу. Не могу рисковать… Я не дам тебе денег, – твердо закончил он.

– Что значит, «не дашь?» – похоже, шок Бонда был непритворным.

Его глаза расширились, губы приоткрылись от потрясения – нет, это была не игра. Имс шагнул вперед, обнимая Рауля за плечи будто бы защитным жестом. Его пальцы впились в кожу под смокингом. Кто-то должен помнить, зачем они тут, и что должны увидеть случайные свидетели их маленькой беседы.

– Прости, Джеймс, – тихо сказал Сильва.

Открыл рот, будто хотел сказать что-то еще, но сжал губы, опустил глаза и, высвободившись из рук Имса, быстро вышел. Исчез, оставив только свой запах и тяжелую, ядовитую атмосферу предательства. Бонд, смерив Имса тяжелым взглядом, стремительно вышел следом.

Имс сглотнул. Речь все еще идет о работе, разве нет? Почему-то он больше не был уверен, что все из них играют роли. Он не был уверен даже в себе.

 

**8**

После перерыва Имс одним из первых занял свое место за игорным столом. Он нервничал, и удушающие объятия Сильвы вовсе не придавали ему уверенности в себе и спокойствия. От омеги буквально сочилось напряжение и тревога – несмотря на веселый, кокетливый фасад. Рауль усиленно строил глазки всем окружающим, и окружающие охотно отвечали ему взаимностью.

Вертихвост.

Имс искренне надеялся, что его, безмозглого сопляка, никто за этим столом не воспринимает всерьез. Если повезет, они даже не поймут, что происходит, пока выигрыш не будет в его руках.

И тогда завтра он поедет домой – на сто миллионов богаче. А если _очень_ повезет – начальство хотя бы ненадолго потеряет к нему интерес. В конце концов, он был хорошим мальчиком и сделал все возможное для успеха операции.

Интересно, а в его премию войдут новые, чистенькие документы для Артура?

– Не спи, сладкий, – прошептал Сильва ему на ухо.

Одарил жарким поцелуем в губы и выпрямился, чтобы отойти.

И в этот самый момент рядом со столом возник Бонд. Без пиджака, надменный и демонстративно расслабленный, как обычно самодовольный сверх всякой меры, он опустился на свой стул и кивнул всем присутствующим.

Ле Шиффру отдельно. Тот, ничем не выдавая удивления, ответил кивком.

Имс облизнул влажные от поцелуя губы, приветливо улыбнулся Бонду, глядя прямо ему в глаза. Джеймс посмотрел на Имса таким взглядом, что фишки на столе начали нагреваться.

Где этот авантюрист взял денег? Где?

Или Рауль ведет двойную игру и дал денег им обоим, рассчитывая, что хоть один поборется за выигрыш? Имс перевел вопросительный взгляд на Сильву, но тот в ответ улыбнулся немного растерянно и еле заметно пожал плечами.

Имс не особо верил в его неосведомленность.

 

Теперь за столом осталось пять игроков. Самурай и Толстяк не оставляли надежды выиграть, и Имс был уверен, что они сразятся за банк – оба были великолепными игроками. Хотя и тот, и другой, пожалуй, слишком уж легко смирились с доминированием Бонда и Ле Шиффра за столом.

Имс сказал свой «пас», и то же самое сделали остальные.

Дилер открыл прикуп. Четверка, пятерка и шестерка пик, червовый туз. Хороший расклад. Напряжение атмосферы подскочило вверх, зазвенело тоненько, вот-вот готовое взорваться.

Имс вновь обвел игроков взглядом: он уже знал, кто победит. Остальные ответили ему столь же ничего не выражающими взглядами. Бонд слегка улыбался, наклонив голову, Ле Шиффр вертел фишку.

Все снова пропустили ставки, и дилер открыл последнюю карту. Туз пик.

– Пас, – сказал Бонд.

– Ва-банк, – сказал Самурай, – шесть миллионов.

Толстяк поддержал.

– Десять миллионов, – поднял Имс, и удостоился косого взгляда от Бонда.

Ле Шиффр на него и не посмотрел. Все его внимание было приковано только к Джеймсу.

– Двенадцать миллионов, – хрипло сказал он.

И Бонд поставил все. Имс знал, что так и будет, что Джеймс не сможет противостоять вызову. Улыбнувшись и пожав плечами, Имс выдвинул в центр стола все свои фишки.

– Ва-банк, – сказал он, не потрудившись назвать сумму. Дилер подсчитает.

Ле Шиффр наконец отвел взгляд от Бонда. Он оглядел карты прикупа, всех игроков по очереди и устроил маленькое представление, заглядывая в свои карты. Имс точно знал – на этот раз он не блефует, банкир уверен в победе. У него хорошие карты.

Но вот в том, блефует ли Бонд, Имс уверен не был. Не то чтобы это имело какое-то значение.

– Я думаю, я уравняю, – насмешливо сообщил Ле Шиффр.

Теперь они с Джеймсом снова смотрели друг на друга. В самом деле, и зачем этому психопату Сильва? Он с банкиром просто созданы друг для друга.

Дилер предложил вскрыться.

Самурай небрежно скинул свои карты – он уже не рассчитывал выиграть. Флэш, неплохая комбинация. Но не для этой игры. Толстяк заметно воспарял духом и протянул свои карты дилеру.

– Фул-хаус, – объявил тот. – Шестерки и тузы.

Имс не спешил вскрываться. Печально подперев голову, он ждал. Ему было интересно. Бонд вызывающе глядел на Ле Шиффра, и тот не стал разочаровывать публику. Победно улыбаясь, он открыл карты.

– Фул-хаус старше, – голос дилера запнулся. – Тузы и шестерки. Мсье Бонд?

Публика застыла в предвкушении, будто бы почувствовав, что именно сейчас что-то произойдет. Ну да. Кто-то получит сто миллионов фунтов и, если повезет, без последствий вроде пули в лоб.

Бонд перевернул свои карты и откинулся на стуле. Зрители хором ахнули, раздались робкие аплодисменты. Ле Шиффр побелел, как простыня.

– Стрит-флэш, – торжественно объявил дилер. – С двойки по шестерку.

Резко поднявшись, Ле Шиффр сбежал с подиума и исчез. Джеймс торжествующе смотрел ему вслед.

– Мсье, вы не хотите открыться? – предложил дилер Имсу.

Тот будто только сейчас спохватился.

– Ах, да, извините, – сказал он. – Залюбовался представлением. Конечно же, я хочу.

И с точно выверенной помпезностью он бросил перед дилером свою пару.

– Семь и восемь пик, – любезно подсказал он. – Старший стрит-флеш, с четверки по восьмерку.

Зал взорвался. Даже Толстяк и Самурай не сдержали радостных улыбок – людям всегда приятно посмотреть, как проигрывают заведомые фавориты.

Бонд потрясенно моргнул раз, другой, потом вскочил и последовал за Ле Шиффром.

– Подумать только, – дурашливо сказал Имс, – а мой папаша утверждает, что в играх нет ничего хорошего. Уверен, старика удар хватит, когда он узнает.

Его слова потонули в аплодисментах.

Действительно, получилось эффектно, не мог не признать Имс. Он бы, пожалуй, предпочел, чтобы получилось чуть менее эффектно. Бонд и Ле Шиффр оба вряд ли простят обиду, и холодок невольно пробежал у Имса по спине. Если первого могла приструнить М, то насчет второго Имса обуревали нехорошие предчувствия.

Оставалось только надеяться, что кредиторы быстро решат за Имса эту проблему. Пока она не превратилась в трагедию.

 

***

Насчет Бонда и возможности его приструнить Имс ошибся.

Он это понял сразу, когда обнаружил и Бонда, и Сильву в своем номере. Лицо Рауля выражало: «Я не хочу тут находиться, не представляю, зачем меня привели». Сама наивность, подумать только.

Бонду и выражения лица не надо было. От него волнами расходились ярость и жажда доминирования. Имс подобрался, сжимая кулаки.

– Какие-то проблемы, Джеймс, дорогой? – безмятежно поинтересовался он, запирая за собой дверь. – Ты выглядишь взволнованным.

Бонд недобро усмехнулся.

– Да, у меня есть проблема, мистер Имс, – сообщил он. – И эта проблема – ты.

Имс задрал брови в притворном недоумении.

– Неужели?

– Джеймс, – раздраженно начал Сильва, но тот просто отмахнулся, не сводя взгляда с Имса.

– Я держал игру! – сказал он.

Имс неопределенно пожал плечами, проходя в номер.

– Возможно, – не стал отрицать он.

– Я бы выиграл, – Бонд говорил все тише, при этом все больше и больше приходя в ярость, – у меня была лучшая комбинация.

– Лучшая комбинация была у меня, – напомнил Имс.

Вместо ответа Бонд размахнулся и засветил ему в челюсть замечательным правым хуком. Пожалуй, если бы Имс не был готов, ему бы пришлось очень туго – удар у Джеймса был поставлен хорошо.

Но он был готов, и кулак лишь скользнул по лицу, а Имс ответил ударом в корпус и добавил подножкой.

Сцепившись, они свалились на пол. Имс ощутимо приложился затылком о ковер, двинул Бонда коленом в пах… и вдруг в его затуманенный разум ворвался грохот срываемой с петель двери.

Как облитые водой коты, они с Бондом моментально раскатились в разные стороны, вскакивая на ноги, – но было поздно. Номер заполнился людьми – разгоряченному дракой Имсу на миг показалось, что их очень много. Но нет, всего пятеро, и возглавлял их Ле Шиффр. Прижимающий дуло пистолета к голове Сильвы. Тот беспомощно и немного виновато улыбнулся.

Бонд дернулся было, его рука потянулась к поясу, но щелчок предохранителя заставил его застыть на месте и поднять руки.

Имс поднимать руки не спешил.

– Простите, что прерываю вашу беседу, – извиняющимся тоном начал Ле Шиффр, – но у меня неотложное дело к вам всем троим. И не дергайтесь, а то прострелю этой сучке башку.

Выглядел банкир отвратительно – бледный, вспотевший, с лицом, перекошенным отчаянием и одержимостью. Имс вздрогнул, сообразив, что его банковский счет сейчас единственная надежда спастись для этого психопата. Недаром он, Имс, волновался из-за этого дела в общем и выигрыша в частности.

– Да стреляй, – предложил он легкомысленно. – Все равно у него в голове один воздух.

– Сволочь! – возмутился Рауль. – Ты обещал на мне жениться!

– Мало ли, что я обещал, чтобы залезть к тебе в штаны.

Если повезет, они отпустят Сильву, выкинут отсюда. Конечно, есть риск, что его просто застрелят, но вдруг повезет? Тогда у них с Бондом есть шанс спастись…

– Не трогайте его, – сказал Бонд.

Имс мысленно застонал. Джеймс явно не был согласен с риском.

Теперь они все втроем погибнут, великолепно.

– Можно мне хотя бы узнать, что вы делаете в моем номере? – спросил Имс.

Ле Шиффр подал знак, и Имса схватили, заламывая руки ему за спину.

– Конечно, – вежливо ответил Ле Шиффр.

А потом их начали бить.

 

**9**

Когда их вытащили из фургона, худшие подозрения Имса подтвердились – они были в самом заброшенном районе города. Старые доки и днем-то не были оживленным местом, а в это время суток с них могут снять кожу – и никто не придет на помощь. Понадобилась вся его воля, чтобы не задрожать. Имс не был трусом, и в его недолгой жизни хватало опасных ситуаций, но в этих сырых гнилых складах смерть была чертовски близкой и реальной.

Интересно, сколько покойников спит вечным сном в Темзе под этими доками?

Бонд шатался, как пьяный, его голова болталась из стороны в сторону. Сильвы видно не было, и Имс надеялся только, что он все еще жив. Ле Шиффр молча кивнул, и их повлекли к ближайшему складу.

Склад производил впечатление высокобюджетной декорации к фильму про инквизицию. Пучки позвякивающих ржавых цепей, антуражно декорированных крючьями, капающая не пойми откуда вода, крошащийся бетонный пол и зловещий полумрак.

– Стильно, – заметил Имс. – В этом вам, ребята, не откажешь.

За свою иронию он тут же снова получил по почкам и согнулся, хватая воздух широко открытым ртом. Бонда подручный Ле Шиффра уже повалил на пол и теперь ножом срезал с него одежду. Джеймс вяло сопротивлялся, все еще оглушенный. Абсолютно голого, его привязали к стулу с дыркой вместо сидения. Имс рванулся было в отчаянной попытке избежать подобной участи, но силы были неравны – держали его крепко.

– Уберите его пока, – скомандовал Ле Шиффр. – Этим молодым человеком мы займемся сразу после мистера Бонда.

Имса без лишних слов затащили в соседнее помещение – крохотную комнатку – и бросили на пол. От удара больными ребрами о твердый бетон у него потемнело в глазах, и он невольно застонал.

Со склада раздался крик мучительной боли. Поморщившись, Имс перекатился на бок и попытался нащупать узлы на стягивающей его запястья веревке. Вязали от души, да и сломанные ребра не помогали мыслить ясно и придумать хоть какой-нибудь план, как выбраться из этой чудовищной передряги.

Что толку, если Ле Шиффра потом убьют сотрудники МИ-6 или озлобленные террористы? И Имсу, и Бонду, и Сильве на это будет уже наплевать.

Из соседнего помещения снова раздался пронзительный вопль, следом еще один, и Имс удвоил усилия. Он терпеть не мог Джеймса, но в одном тому отказать было нельзя – он упертый и выносливый сукин сын. И если он так орет, то делают с ним и правда что-то ужасное.

Хотя если тебя раздевают догола и привязывают к дырявому стулу, то уж точно не для задушевных разговоров о погоде и инфляции.

Имс на этот стул не хотел. Совсем не хотел, ни капельки. Застонав от напряжения, он потянул веревку, стараясь дотянуться до узла. Окровавленные пальцы скользили, тело отозвалось болью, но Имс не прекращал попыток. Судя по крикам, долго Бонд не продержится. И либо он ничего не скажет – и тогда за Имсом скоро придут, либо он скажет все – и за Имсом придут еще скорее.

Умирать чертовски не хотелось. А теперь, когда работа была сделана, и деньги на счету намекали на решение очень многих проблем, жить хотелось особенно сильно.

Из «пыточной» послышался громкий стук, негодующий крик Ле Шиффра – а потом выстрелы. Имс застыл, холодея. Если Бонд убит…

Черт, черт, черт!

За выстрелами раздался грохот выбиваемой двери, и – несколько секунд спустя – еще один выстрел.

И все стихло.

Имс не шевелился, и только его хриплое дыхание теперь нарушало тишину. Дверь за его спиной скрипнула. Притвориться мертвым? Вряд ли это поможет. Имс прикусил губу, ожидая пули в затылок, почти чувствуя, как крошечный кусочек свинца ломает кости и входит в его мозг.

Артур даже не узнает, что он погиб.

Шаги приблизились, стрелок присел на корточки за спиной Имса, кладя руку ему на плечо, теплое дуло пистолета коснулось кожи за ухом, и Имс зажмурился. Связанный, он не успеет повернуться, не успеет ничего сделать… из носа сочилась кровь, и сквозь ее тяжелый запах он даже не успел понять, кто пришел по его душу – альфа, омега или бета.

Рука отдернулась, будто неизвестный отшатнулся,

Имс, не веря еще во внезапное спасение, с трудом перекатился на другой бок. Открытая дверь зияла проемом. Стрелок исчез.

Извиваясь, как уж, и не обращая внимания на боль в ребрах, Имс подполз к двери – это заняло долгих пять-шесть минут его жизни – и осторожно выглянул в соседнее помещение. Его взгляд сразу же зацепился за труп Ле Шиффра. Труп лежал навзничь, неподвижный и с выражением искреннего удивления на лице, в центре лба красовалось ровное темное отверстие. Стрелял профессионал.

– Имс, ты жив?

Это был голос Сильвы, и Имс колебался всего одно мгновение перед тем, как прохрипеть в ответ:

– Все еще жив.

А после этого он потерял сознание.

 

**10**

Артур буквально выронил сумку и на секунду прижался лбом к куртке Имса, висящей на вешалке. Ему надо успокоиться и прийти в себя. И успокоиться.

– Все в порядке, милый?

Миссис Сорес вышла в прихожую, тревожно глядя на Артура. Тот выпрямился.

– Все хорошо, – через силу улыбнулся он. – Просто устал.

От него пахло страхом, сыростью, кровью, он чувствовал эти запахи на себе – липкие, как сироп, и противные, как тухлятина.

Но миссис Сорес не чувствовала. Артур не просто так выбрал бету. Что бы там ни думал себе Имс.

Имс…

– Как Крис? – Артур подал няне пальто и помог надеть.

– Прекрасно, милый, – безмятежно сообщила миссис Сорес, просовывая руки в рукава. – Но тебе лучше поторопиться, пока он не разнес манеж.

Словно в подтверждение ее слов из гостиной раздался негодующий крик. Крис умел привлекать к себе внимание, этим он пошел в отца.

Имс, поганец – Имс и его загадочная «подработка у друзей родителей». Артур задрожал от смеси негодования и испуга, вытаскивая кипящего от гнева – Крис ненавидел, когда его ограничивали, – сына из манежа.

Как же так? Что же теперь будет?

В голову Артура будто бы сами собой заползали глупые параноидальные мысли – может, Имс приехал к нему пожить не просто так? Может, его послали? Может, Артур просто идиот, который рискнул всем ради своей дурацкой детской влюбленности, и теперь они с Крисом в опасности?

Может быть, ему нужно собирать вещи и убегать сейчас, пока Имс не пришел?

А вдруг Имс не придет – вдруг после ухода Артура что-то случилось, и он пострадал? Вдруг тот омега не освободил его? Эта мысль послала острую волну паники по спине Артура, и он, обессиленный, упал на диван, прижимая к себе ребенка. Крис затих, будто бы почувствовал, что сейчас не лучшее время для капризов. Ну, или слишком увлекся обжевыванием воротника рубашки.

Артур был в тупике. Кажется, его обложили со всех сторон: старая «работа», жаждущая его крови, новая «работа», которая точно выйдет ему боком, а еще Имс…

Зазвонил телефон, и Артур вздрогнул, открывая глаза. На экране высвечивалось имя Имса – помяни черта, и он тут как тут. И Артур был бы очень рад сказать себе, что он совсем не испытывает облегчения.

– Алло?

– Привет, Арти, – голос Имса звучал тихо и болезненно, и Артур прикусил губу – ему совсем не нравилось, когда Имс так звучал. – Детка, я боюсь, у меня не получится приехать сегодня домой.

Артур сжал телефон.

– Что-то случилось?

– Я… попал в аварию. Я в больнице, Артур. И они отказываются меня отпускать сегодня, – теперь тон сделался совсем несчастным.

Артур вдохнул. Это его шанс, он может успеть сбежать, замести следы. Спрятаться. Слабый шанс, но все же…

Неужели Имс ранен так сильно?

– В какой ты больнице, Имс? – спросил он. – И что тебе привезти?

Зажав телефон плечом, Артур опустил Криса назад в манеж и принялся разбирать сумку. Оружие надо было почистить и спрятать.

 

**11**

– Это были парни из ЦРУ! – с жаром доказывал Сильва, активно жестикулируя и делая самую убедительную физиономию, какую только мог.

– С чего ты взял? – сипло спросил Имс. – Они представились?

Он ни на какую горячность способен не был – сил хватило только прийти в себя, открыть глаза и позвонить Артуру. И Имс с удовольствием бы этими действиями и ограничился сегодня. Хорошо бы Артур приехал… сейчас Имса не пугала даже необходимость объясняться.

Увы, Сильве было решительно наплевать на самочувствие Имса и на его намерения. Ввалившись в тихую палату, где Имс намеревался поспать и прийти в себя в ожидании Артура, наглый омега – в котором сейчас не осталось совершенно ничего привлекательного – заставил его подняться и, ковыляя, перебраться в плату к Бонду, потому что «этот идиот ходить не может, а нам нужно все обсудить».

Имс Бонду совсем не сочувствовал. И обсуждать это гнилое – и, к счастью, успешно завершившееся – дело не жаждал. Но и сопротивляться напору Сильвы сил у него не было. Сам Рауль как будто совсем не пострадал, и только ссадина на лбу и ожоги от веревок на руках напоминали, что он вообще-то тоже попал в отнюдь не любящие руки психопата Ле Шиффра и его отморозков. Имсу почему-то казалось, что они не из тех людей, что в приступе галантности не бьют омег. Может, до Сильвы просто не успела дойти очередь. Может, Имсу тоже досталось бы поменьше, если бы он вел себя тихо и покладисто.

А может, и нет.

И теперь он вынужден был ерзать в этом пыточном инструменте, так называемом стуле для посетителей, тщетно пытаясь найти более-менее удобное положение для своего несчастного избитого тела, и слушать разглагольствования Рауля – как единственного члена компании, способного разглагольствовать.

Бонд пока участия в разговоре не принимал. Он был синюшно бледен, вид имел совсем не такой жизнеутверждающий, как обычно, и лежал в своей постели тихонько, как и положено тяжело раненому агенту МИ-6, перенесшему пытки. Имс честно не хотел знать, что с ним делали эти извращенцы, нет, не хотел.

– Нет, они не представились, – сказал Сильва, изображая терпение. – И не они, а он. Мальчик-омега. Сумасшедшие американцы вербуют детей, какая гадость! – со страстью воскликнул он и прижал руки к груди.

Имс не был впечатлен. Вот просто совершенно.

– Тем более не думаю, что это ЦРУ, – выдохнул он. – Они вроде как серьезная организация.

– А кто еще? – Сильва закатил глаза, явно раздраженный. – После того, как наш милый Джеймс пообещал им Ле Шиффра на блюдечке за скромные пять миллионов.

– Что?! – вскрикнул Имс, вскакивая – и тут же со стоном падая назад, ослепленный вспышкой боли. Повторил потише: – Что ты сказал?

Бонд беспокойно зашевелился.

– А где ты думал 007 взял деньги на игру? – ядовито спросил Сильва. – Я ему их не давал.

– Я собирался выиграть! – подал голос Бонд.

– Ты проиграл, скотина! – Имса душила ярость. Он глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул. – Если из-за тебя М решит от нас всех избавиться, я достану тебя из могилы, клянусь.

– Я бы выиграл, если бы ты не влез! – огрызнулся Бонд.

Имс открыл рот, твердо намереваясь сказать этому надутому самовлюбленному индюку все, что он о нем думает… но оценил упрямую физиономию индюка и закрыл рот. Бессмысленно что-то говорить. У некоторых людей просто слишком твердый череп. Не достучаться даже битой.

– Хорошо, – смиренно сказал он. – Хорошо. Может, это и правда ЦРУ. В конце концов, нам же меньше работы, да? Так ты говоришь, убийца был один?

Сильва наконец перестал размахивать руками – Имса от этого мутило – и сел на край кровати Бонда.

– Один. Совсем молоденький мальчик – боже, я даже не уверен, что ему есть восемнадцать… Имс, – Сильва внезапно перевел на Имса острый, как стекло, взгляд темных глаз, – кстати, когда ты собираешься перевести выигранные деньги на счета казначейства?

Имс моргнул, откинулся на стуле, изо всех сил изображая, что совершенно не испытывает дискомфорта, и невинно улыбнулся.

– Конечно, я в любой момент готов вернуть в казначейство _двадцать_ миллионов, которые оно мне любезно ссудило.

Сильва несколько секунд смотрел на него, будто бы не веря своим ушам, – а потом запрокинул голову и расхохотался.

Он смеялся, и смеялся, и смеялся, и впервые с начала этой безумной работы Имс позволил себе расслабиться и поверить, что все позади.

 

– Я пойду за кофе, – сказал Сильва, отсмеявшись.

Бонд внимательно следил, как он уходит, потом повернулся к Имсу, одаривая его пристальным, испытующим взглядом. Имс поспешно выловил из кармана больничного халата свой мобильник. Играть в гляделки с Джеймсом ему совсем не хотелось.

– Я ухожу со службы, – сказал Бонд неожиданно.

Имс вскинул взгляд, неохотно отвлекаясь от блестящего экрана телефона. Это заявление было лишь немногим интереснее скучных игрушек. Бонд, уходящий из МИ-6, в самом деле?

Запрет вставать, похоже, настраивал Джеймса на философский и меланхолический лад. Имс и сам бы не вставал – чувствовал он себя откровенно паршиво, а общество Бонда не прибавляло ни хорошего настроения, ни самочувствия. Но он пока не набрался сил на обратное путешествие в свою палату.

– Я ухожу, – с нажимом повторил Бонд, не дождавшись реакции, – видимо, совсем уж пустое лицо сделалось у Имса.

Ну а что на это можно сказать? Что Имс не будет плакать?

– Почему? – спросил Имс, потому что от него вроде как ожидался этот вопрос.

– Потому что мы с Раулем…

Дверь распахнулась – Рауль Сильва вернулся, как обычно, с помпой и шумом и большим картонным стаканом с какой-то бурдой, которую местный больничный аппарат тщетно выдавал за кофе, и Бонд замолчал.

– Киснете, молодые люди? – радостно осведомился Сильва, со стоном падая на хлипкий пластиковый стул и пристраивая стакан на столь же непрочном столике. – По какому поводу такие нерадостные лица?

– Обсуждаем карьерный рост, – неприветливо сказал Имс, возвращаясь к мобильнику. Он, по крайней мере, не раздражал.

Дверь снова скрипнула, открываясь.

– Имс, мне сказали, что ты… – Имс резко повернул голову и на секунду зажмурился, пережидая головокружение. Артур застыл в дверях, и первое, что Имс увидел – его пальцы, сжавшие косяк с такой силой, что пластик заскрипел. – Мне сказали, что ты тут, – закончил Артур изменившимся голосом.

Он смотрел не на Имса. Он смотрел на Сильву. А тот уставился на Артура так, будто в их мирную стерильную палату ввалился зомби.

– Вы знакомы? – подозрительно спросил Имс.

– Нет? – ответил Артур, с усилием отпуская косяк и делая шаг в палату. Это звучало как вопрос, и адресован он был вовсе не Имсу.

– Нет, – негромко ответил Сильва, поднимаясь.

Они застыли на мгновение, как змеи, одновременно шагнули вперед – осторожно, боязливо. Имс отдал бы половину выигрыша за то, чтобы владеть их тайным языком, этой странной телепатией. Или, пожалуй, даже семьдесят процентов. Потому что если он спросит – когда он спросит, – Артур не скажет правду. В этом Имс был уверен.

– Имс, ты нас не представишь? – вежливо спросил Артур.

Имс поджал губы. Он не хотел играть в эту странную игру, правил которой никто не потрудился ему объяснить. Он хотел остаться с Артуром наедине и поговорить по душам.

Похоже, того же хотел Бонд – он тоже не сводил глаз с разыгрывающегося в палате представления.

– Могу я узнать, кто ты такой, и что ты делаешь в моей палате? – спросил он с кривоватой, немного ненатуральной улыбкой. – Не то чтобы я против симпатичных мальчиков…

– Мы будем у меня, – отрезал Имс, с трудом поднимаясь из кресла, – на случай, если что-то понадобится. Но я надеюсь, оно не понадобится.

Артур сделал вид, что не заметил намека.

– Я Артур, – сообщил он, беззастенчиво разглядывая Бонда. Напряжение будто бы покинуло его – плечи немного опустились, неестественно выпрямленная спина расслабилась. – И я не симпатичный мальчик.

– С этим можно поспорить, – саркастически сказал Бонд.

Имс схватил Артура за локоть и потянул к выходу из палаты. Тот не сопротивлялся.

– Артур – мой омега, – резко сказал Имс. Просто так. Чтобы ни у кого не осталось сомнений.

Сильва уронил стакан, из которого он как раз собрался отпить.

– Извините, – нервно сказал он. – Имс, я и не думал, что ты женат.

Прежде чем Артур успел сказать какую-нибудь глупость вроде: «Мы не женаты», Имс вытолкал его в коридор и захлопнул за собой дверь. И привалился к стене, обессиленный, закрывая глаза.

– Имс? – голова кружилась так, что голос Артура будто бы пробирался к Имсу в уши сквозь гигантские залежи ваты. – Имс, ты в порядке?

Имс глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и попытался выпрямиться.

– Я бы присел, – сообщил он слабо. – Я бы присел. А ты бы рассказал мне, что происходит. Для разнообразия честно.

– Ничего не происходит, – быстро ответил Артур. Осторожно обнял Имса за плечи, поддерживая, не давая сползти по стене на пол. – Тебе нужно в постель, ты такой бледный.

– Артур… – в отчаянии прошептал Имс, утыкаясь лицом ему в шею, вдыхая успокаивающий запах – запах с еле заметными нотами лжи, и тайны, и дома. – Артур, что ты скрываешь от меня?

Артур нежно поцеловал его в щеку сухими, теплыми губами.

– Ты заставил меня поволноваться, – тихо сказал он. – Идем, я помогу тебе лечь.

Имс вздохнул и сдался, опираясь о неожиданно твердое плечо Артура. Ему действительно нужно лечь. Тогда он сможет соображать получше.

– Артур, – он принюхался, касаясь носом волос на затылке Артура, его горячего уха. Свежий шампунь, а еще тонкий, еле уловимый запах… пороха? И что-то еще, что-то дурманящее… – Артур, чем от тебя пахнет?

Уши, кажется, стали еще горячее, и Артур выпрямился, увлекая Имса в сторону его палаты. Заговорил он только когда помог Имсу сесть на кровать.

– У меня скоро будет течка, – сказал он как о чем-то незначительном, но не глядя Имсу в глаза. – В прошлый раз я ни с кем не встречался. Поэтому так скоро. Мне это не нравится, Имс. В этот раз… я кого-нибудь найду.

Кровь бросилась в голову Имсу, и он почувствовал, как краснеет его лицо. Он не знал, чего ему хочется больше – обнять Артура или схватить его за горло и задушить.

– Скоро? – хрипло спросил Имс.

– Через несколько дней, – Артур по-прежнему смотрел куда угодно, только не Имсу в лицо. – Доктор разрешил забрать тебя послезавтра. А теперь тебе лучше прилечь и отдохнуть.


	3. Часть третья

**12**

Имс грыз ноготь на большом пальце, делая вид, что увлечен каким-то бессмысленным сериалом. Он смотрел этот идиотский сериал уже двадцать минут и не смог бы вспомнить ни единой сцены. Все его чувства были настроены на тонкую волну Артура, следили за его передвижениями, дыханием, шелестом его одежды. Артур собирался идти куда-то. Искать партнера на эту ночь.

Имсу хотелось сгрызть пульт от телевизора. Или бросить его в экран и посмотреть, как тот расколется на куски. С грохотом.

Еще ему хотелось упасть на колени и умолять Артура не уходить. Поможет ли это? Или еще больше отпугнет Артура, заставит его отдалиться?

Куда уж дальше…

Он ясно дал понять. Он хочет жить с Имсом, но не собирается с ним спать.

– Ты уверен, что Криса не нужно отвозить к няне? – в четвертый раз спросил Артур, останавливаясь прямо перед Имсом и нервно комкая край свитера, – потому что я могу…

Имс не сводил невидящего взгляда с экрана телевизора.

– Все в порядке, – отрезал он. – Мне гораздо лучше, и я справлюсь. Не беспокойся.

Артур кивнул, с усилием отпустил многострадальный подол, снова кивнул.

– Я пойду, – он будто бы колебался. – Не скучайте.

И он, покачав головой, отвернулся.

Когда дверь хлопнула, Имс не удержался и швырнул пульт. Пластиковая коробочка стукнулась о тумбочку под телевизором и упала на пол – меткость Имса сейчас оставляла желать лучшего.

Крис пискнул, вставая в манеже – Артур даже не поцеловал его на прощание, – и протянул к Имсу руки. Имс сжал кулаки, успокаиваясь, пытаясь взять себя в руки, и вытащил сына из его заточения. Посадил рядом, борясь с желанием заплакать.

– Мама поступает нехорошо, – горько сказал Имс.

Крис чирикнул, соглашаясь.

 

Когда три часа спустя Артур вернулся – растрепанный, уставший и мрачный, Крис сладко спал на коленях у Имса, залив его джинсы слюнями, а сам Имс все так же пялился в телевизор, даже не переключив каналы: ему не хотелось вставать за пультом. Имса швыряло то в ярость, то в отчаяние, то в глухую, беспросветную тоску. И звук ключа в замочной скважине что-то переключил в нем, установив режим ярости.

Осторожно переложив ребенка на сидение дивана, он взял свою куртку, протиснулся мимо Артура и схватился за ручку двери. Если он задержится хоть на секунду, кто-то может пострадать. Особенно один омега, этот мерзавец…

– Имс? – робко, дрогнувшим голосом позвал Артур.

Но Имс уже не слушал. Выскочив за дверь, он скатился по лестнице и выбежал на улицу, будто за ним гнались черти.

 

***

Имс тихо закрыл входную дверь, набросил цепочку. Разулся и повесил куртку, стараясь не шуметь. Несколько секунд тупо разглядывал свои расцарапанные руки, сбитые костяшки, глубокий порез на предплечье… Что он натворил? Он отпустил своего омегу искать приключений, он _разрешил_ ему спать с другим альфой. А потом сбежал, как трус, как слабак, и теперь даже не решается пойти и поговорить с Артуром. Объяснить, где он пропадал всю ночь, с кем он подрался, с кем он снимал напряжение… Объяснить, почему допустил все это. Алкоголь выветривался из головы Имса, оставляя вместо себя только пыльную, тяжелую пустоту.

Остановившись у своего дивана, Имс сжал руки в кулаки, позволяя себе всего на мгновение погрузиться в обиду и страдание… и решительно повернулся к спальне.

Дверь была не заперта.

Когда кровать заскрипела, прогибаясь под весом его тела, Артур бездумно потянулся к теплу, облизнул губы – Имс видел в темноте – и внезапно открыл глаза. Темными, они были такими темными, и сейчас Артур совсем не выглядел юным. В свете из гостиной он выглядел куда старше своего возраста, старше и опытнее, и гораздо более развратным. Мысль, что сегодня он был с другим, жгла Имса, как кислота, и именно эта мысль пригнала его сюда, но сейчас на ее место быстро и неумолимо заползало влечение. Похоть.

– Ты не посмеешь мне отказать, – тихо сказал Имс.

Артур улыбнулся – или, скорее, оскалился – и с силой потянул Имса за грязную футболку, привлекая к себе. Страстно поцеловал, обвивая руками за шею.

– Я слишком долго отказывал _себе_ , – ответил он. Прикусил нижнюю губу Имса, подбородок, провел языком по краю челюсти. Его ловкие пальцы ласкали и поглаживали, дразнили, и это сводило Имса с ума. – Я хочу тебя. Ты потрясающе пахнешь…

Одним ловким движением Имс стянул его мягкие пижамные штаны до колен, нырнул рукой между ягодиц, в самое горячее место. Артур вздохнул, снова беззастенчиво кусая его за нижнюю губу, сжал пальцы на затылке, потянув за волосы – кажется, теперь Имс понимал, откуда у Криса эта привычка.

– Знаешь, Артур, – зашептал Имс, – я свалял дурака. Я думал, ты представляешь, что делаешь, я думал, – он задохнулся, покрывая поцелуями шею и плечи Артура, – я думал, тебе нужна свобода. Больше я такой ошибки не допущу…

Их одежда исчезла где-то в недрах постели, последние остатки самообладания затерялись между влажными поцелуями и горячечными, торопливыми ласками. Имс не думал, что его хватит на долгую прелюдию – нет, не теперь, когда он протиснулся между коленей Артура, кожа к коже, и уже почти, почти позволил себе полностью уплыть по течению, отдаться голым инстинктам…

– С кем ты спутался? – простонал Артур. В его голосе не было ревности – возможно, он понимал, что Имс в эту ночь был не в себе.

– Я не помню, – невнятно ответил Имс. – Но я предохранялся, клянусь.

И, не тратя больше времени на разговоры, он притянул Артура к себе, погружаясь в его тело одним быстрым, уверенным движением. Артур издал непередаваемый звук – что-то среднее между стоном, всхлипом и вздохом, прижимаясь лицом к плечу Имса и на мгновение напрягаясь, а потом обмякая в объятиях Имса.

Это было волшебно. Душно, и сладко, и так близко, что Имс просто двигал бедрами, растворившись в этом движении и забыв обо всем на свете, просто наслаждаясь всей своей животной частью, погружаясь в тело своей пары, своего омеги глубже и глубже, сильнее, быстрее… Артур зашевелился беспокойно, вновь принимаясь покрывать шею Имса поцелуями, больше похожими на укусы, сжимая пальцы на плечах Имса так, будто бы боялся утонуть.

– Ах… ах… – тяжело дышал он, и Имс упивался его беспомощностью и жаром.

Внезапно Артур напрягся и закричал, тут же зажимая рот рукой, зажмурился, мучительно кончая. Он пульсировал вокруг Имса: упоительно горячий, тесный и живой, весь в поту, одуряюще пахнущий – уже никем посторонним, уже только собой и Имсом.

Тугая спираль начала раскручиваться в пояснице Имса, в его животе и бедрах, и он хрипло застонал, рвано и часто вталкиваясь в готовое, расслабленное тело, стараясь прижать, притиснуть его ближе, еще ближе, слить с собой и запечатать.

– Нет… – слабо прошептал Артур, но Имс не обратил внимания, – Имс, нет!

Артур повернул голову и с трудом открыл глаза. Гормоны убаюкивали его, заставляли обмякнуть, расслабиться и подчиниться неизбежному, отдать свое тело. Теперь, когда альфа завоевал его, доказал свою преданность и полезность, доставил удовольствие – теперь ненадолго, на несколько часов, он принадлежал победителю, и Имс не собирался расставаться со своим правом. Схватив Артура за подбородок, Имс глубоко, почти грубо поцеловал его, ожидая, пока инстинкты – и феромоны в его слюне – возьмут верх над упрямством.

Тяжело, со стоном вздохнув прямо в рот Имсу, Артур поднял руку и вцепился Имсу в плечо, в то нежное место, где оно соединяется с шеей.

– Не вяжись со мной. Имс… Нет! – и он с силой сжал.

Черта с два Имс собирался его слушать – сквозь меркнущий свет он почувствовал тяжесть внизу живота, давление у основания члена, легкое, почти приятное покалывание – начинающий расти узел… А потом пальцы Артура вдруг обхватили его член, не давая толкнуться в очередной раз.

– Я сказал, не вяжись со мной! – это прозвучало почти как плач.

Имс обезумел.

С рычанием он дернул Артура на себя, заставляя выгнуться на постели, шире раскинуть бедра. Схватил за запястья, прижимая руки к матрасу.

– Не смей, не смей мне мешать! – в ярости прошипел он, – ты мой, я хочу связать тебя! После того, как ты позволил чужому брать тебя, после того, как _я позволил!…_

Его член вновь погрузился в Артура, узел набухал, растягивая плоть… Артур судорожно вздохнул, на его лице отражалась настоящая мука.

– Идиот, – выдавил он. – Ты идиот.

Он отвернул лицо, глядя в сторону, сладкий зов гормонов притупился, будто бы Артур больше не хотел быть здесь, с Имсом.

И Имс отпустил его. Выпустил его и отодвинулся, и лег рядом, сжимая руки в кулаки и кусая губы, потому что он не мог, просто не мог изнасиловать Артура, заставить любить себя и подчиниться, сделать своим против воли… Имс застонал. И сам поразился этому тонкому, жалобному звуку, способному разбить самое черствое сердце. Он не знал, насколько черствое сердце у Артура, – Имс вообще очень мало знал. Только то, что от Артура не пахнет другим альфой – и если бы его связали, Имс знал бы это давным-давно. И то, что Имс все равно ужасно ревнует. А еще то, что Артур что-то скрывает, но это что-то – не тайный любовник. И что Артур доверяет ему своего ребенка, но не доверяет себя.

А больше всего то, как больно жжет отказ.

Артур лежал на спине и глядел в потолок, не моргая, его бледные губы беззвучно шевелились. Потом поднял руку, провел ей по лицу – и внезапно повернулся на бок, пристально вглядываясь в глаза Имсу. Если бы Имс понимал, что он надеется там разглядеть…

Пальцы вновь обхватили его член, сильно, уверенно сжались на узле, другая ладонь Артура прошлась по его плечу, шее, чтобы остановиться на затылке.

– Я люблю тебя, – прошептал Артур. – Просто я не могу снова тебя впустить.

И он прижался губами к губам Имса. Тот сдавленно вскрикнул, чувствуя, как его тело изгибается, бьется в экстазе, кончая, снова и снова выплескивая вместе со спермой свое напряжение, отчаяние и усталость.

 

**13**

Утром Имс проснулся в постели Артура.

Он повернулся на бок, смутно удивляясь, когда это его диван стал таким большим и удобным, машинально обнял подушку, вжимаясь с нее лицом, – и мгновенно проснулся.

Подушка пахла Артуром так оглушительно, что Имс еле сдержался от порыва ее облизать.

Артура в постели не было. И, судя по остывшей половине, довольно давно. Имс нахмурился, вновь обнимая подушку. Артур сбежал на диван, ужаснувшись произошедшему? Или просто выспался? Или встал, чтобы покормить Криса, и намерен вернуться? В конце концов, он не может не вернуться, течка не закончилась, а Имс уже тут…

Имс со стоном сел, отбрасывая подушку. Он уже успел неплохо изучить Артура, и обманывать себя мыслями, что тот что-то «не может» или «должен», – пустая трата времени. Артур, этот самоуверенный паразит, делает только то, что считает нужным. Поморщившись, Имс отклеил себя от простыни и поднялся, зевая и потягиваясь. Ему хотелось кофе и секса, и еще поспать. И вряд ли ему светит два пункта из трех.

Мстительно завернувшись в халат Артура, Имс побрел на кухню.

Артур действительно нашелся там. Вдвинув манеж Криса внутрь, он что-то готовил, неторопливо помешивая, и даже не обернулся на шаги Имса.

– Привет, детка, – сказал тот, усаживаясь за стол.

Крис радостно залопотал, протягивая Имсу огромную разноцветную пирамидку. Он явно отнес приветствие на свой счет. Имс возражать не стал – и так напряженная спина Артура стала еще более напряженной. Имс прикусил губу, неуверенный, что делать теперь. Он мог сколько угодно раз говорить себе, что «все произошло неожиданно» и что Артур «просто не хотел снова забеременеть», но он понимал проблему. И проблема была: Артур не доверяет ему и боится с ним вязаться.

И Имс не знал, какими словами объяснить, что больше он никуда не уйдет. Что на него можно положиться. Что он хочет заботиться о них, хочет этого больше всего на свете. Что он готов доказывать снова и снова свою надежность и свою любовь.

Имс не знал, какими словами сказать все это – и не знал, правда ли все эти слова. Завтра М может снова отправить его куда-нибудь, на этот раз на край света, и там его убьют, и Артур даже не узнает, что произошло. Для него Имс просто исчезнет, как он уже сделал однажды, просто бросит его с его вновь проклюнувшимися чувствами, надеждами и ожиданиями.

– Артур, – сказал Имс твердо. – Артур, давай поговорим.

Артур медленно снял кастрюльку с огня, выключил газ, включил кофеварку и достал чашки – по-прежнему не произнося ни слова. И наконец сел напротив Имса. Вид у него все еще был чахоточный, и взгляд, который он невольно задержал на губах Имса, красноречиво говорил, что течка никуда не делась.

– Мне нужно съездить по делам, – сказал Артур, разглядывая столешницу так, будто видел ее впервые. – Я поэтому так рано встал.

Имс нахмурился. По делам? Снова по делам – как вчера? Да он скорее привяжет Артура к кровати и выслушает все, что тот на это скажет, чем снова допустит что-то подобное!

Артур поднял взгляд и, кажется, понял, о чем думает Имс. Он помотал головой – поспешно, как будто испугался.

– Мне действительно нужно по делам, – горячо сказал он. – По работе. Ненадолго. – Он на секунду прижал ладони к лицу, с усилием отпустил. Румянец разгорелся сильнее. – Я вернусь, и мы… поговорим.

Последнее слово явно далось ему с трудом, и Имс невольно улыбнулся. Что-что, а разговаривать сейчас Артуру хотелось в последнюю очередь. Как и самому Имсу. Повинуясь порыву и своей интуиции, голым инстинктам, Имс поднялся с места, перегнулся через стол и, обхватив Артура за плечи, жадно поцеловал его.

Артур застонал, подался вперед моментально, будто только и ждал этого, ответил с такой готовностью, что едва не прокусил Имсу губу до крови. Он пах собой, и возбужденным омегой, и Имсом, и сексом, и немного Крисом – и все это сводило с ума, пьянило сильнее самого крепкого алкоголя.

Когда Имс почувствовал, что задыхается, что его легкие просто агонизируют, и если он не вдохнет прямо сейчас, то потеряет сознание, он резко открыл глаза. Чтобы обнаружить Артура сидящим прямо на столе перед ним, прильнувшим так тесно, что его колени довольно чувствительно сжимали бедра Имса, наверняка оставляя следы.

– Я… – Артур глубоко вздохнул, уткнулся лицом Имсу в шею, обмяк, ложась на него всем весом, – мне правда нужно по делам. Я уже опаздываю… Имс, – застонал он, крепко обнимая Имса за шею, будто не хотел отпускать. – Что же мне делать, Имс?

Имс закрыл глаза. Потерся носом о все еще пахнущие предыдущей ночью волосы… Уступил себе и поцеловал мягкие завитки несколько раз, прежде чем усилием воли отстраниться и выпрямиться.

– Иди, – сказал он, и собственный голос показался ему чужим. – Сделай свои дела и возвращайся. Я буду ждать.

Артур смотрел на него несколько секунд невидящим взглядом, будто не различал смысла слов, потом кивнул и одним гибким движением соскользнул со стола, умудрившись не задеть Имса даже кончиком пальца.

– Покорми Криса, – хрипло сказал он, протискиваясь мимо манежа.

Имс не ответил, не доверяя себе даже сказать «пока». Альфа-самец в нем негодовал, и плевался ядом, и называл Имса самым распоследним идиотом и хлюпиком, позволяющем омеге манипулировать собой, и ставить условия, и выскальзывать из объятий в самый последний момент.

Имс был с этим парнем совершенно согласен.

 

***

Артур позвонил через два часа.

За это время Имс успел прибраться, поиграть с сыном и обойти квартиру раз примерно шестьдесят. Или больше – квартира была маленькой. И полностью утратить терпение и доброе расположение духа – это Имс тоже успел. С каждой минутой ему все больше хотелось откусить Артуру голову, ну, или хотя бы просто отправиться его разыскивать.

Пешком по всему Лондону.

И тогда Артура позвонил.

– Имс? – спросил он, слегка задыхаясь, и Имс сразу почувствовал, что произошло что-то плохое. – Имс, это ты?!

– Что случилось? – Имс машинально подобрался. – Кого ты ждал услышать?

– Быстро бери Криса и убирайся оттуда! – вопрос Артур проигнорировал. Судя по звукам, он быстро куда-то шел. – Из дома.

– Что? – шокированно переспросил Имс, но рефлексы уже сработали – зажав трубку плечом, он принялся упаковывать Криса в комбинезон. – Что случилось, Артур?

– У меня проблемы, – теперь в голове Артура появилась мольба, – и эти проблемы могут прийти ко мне домой. – С той стороны трубки раздался какой-то скрежет, потом стук, потом голос Артура зазвучал приглушенно, будто из коробки. – Пожалуйста, Имс, пожалуйста, сделай, как я говорю.

Выдвинув ящик комода, Имс сгреб деньги и документы и покидал их в сумку, бросил туда же добытый из тайника пистолет.

– Хорошо. Ухожу. Где ты находишься?

– Имс, это сейчас не…

– Артур. Где ты сейчас находишься? – спросил Имс тоном, не предусматривающим никаких споров. И жестко приказал: – Скажи мне немедленно!

– Пересечение Сидни и Ашфилд, – Артур будто сдулся.

Имс мысленно застонал – ну конечно, Артур обязательно должен был попасть в неприятности в самом неблагополучном районе. В течке. Имс взял Криса на руки, подхватил сумку и запер за собой дверь.

– Постарайся никуда не уходить оттуда, – он быстро взбежал по ступенькам на пятый этаж и поставил сына на пол рядом с дверью на чердак.

– Главное, чтобы вы ушли, – устало отозвался Артур и отключился.

 

Ловко вскрыв дверь, Имс снова поднял ребенка и сумку и забрался на чердак. Миновав захламленное помещение – похоже, здесь хранились все ненужные и давно позабытые вещи всех жильцов дома за много поколений, стратегический запас ржавых труб, какие-то канистры и куски черепицы, – Имс открыл дверь в противоположном конце и вышел в соседний подъезд.

– Умница, – похвалил он Криса, все это время тихо и спокойно изображавшего послушного мальчика.

Подъезд выходил на противоположную часть дома, и Имс без приключений выбрался на улицу. Такси он поймал на соседней улице.

Пришло время воспользоваться служебным положением. Достав телефон, Имс быстро набрал номер, которым никогда раньше не пользовался.

– Здравствуйте, – сказал он. – Мне срочно нужно оружие и оставить где-то полуторагодовалого ребенка.

 

***

Маяк на карте утверждал, что Артур – или, по крайней мере, его телефон – в ста метрах, и Имс постарался слиться с окружающей средой, двигаться как можно тише и незаметнее. Вряд ли Артур, от чего бы он ни прятался, хочет привлечь к себе внимание. И сам Имс уж точно избежал бы внимания тех, _от кого_ прячется Артур.

Хотя если они что-нибудь ему сделали, если тронули его хоть пальцем…

Имс вздрогнул всем телом, старательно фокусируясь на маленькой красной точке на карте. Лучше думать о чем-то конструктивном, чем разрешать себе утонуть в эмоциях. Все тело Имса зудело и вибрировало, требуя от него немедленно разыскать свою пару, защитить, укрыть ото всех, оградить от любой опасности, реальной или мнимой.

Это было невыносимо.

Глубоко вдохнув пропитанный ароматом помойки и кухни близлежащего низкопробного кафе воздух, Имс на одно мгновение позволил себе прислониться к грязной стене, охлаждая горящую кожу. Точка была совсем рядом, и его разрывало между желанием бежать вперед, завернуть за угол, ввалиться в это разрушенное здание и найти Артура – и осторожностью. Но именно сейчас он не мог позволить себе потерять самоконтроль.

Сунув мобильник в нагрудный карман, Имс потянул пожарную лестницу и легко взобрался на крышу. Оттуда – по другой лестнице – на второй этаж нужного дома. Если эту прогнившую и стонущую от любого дуновения ветра развалюху можно было назвать гордым именем «дом». Прислушался, стараясь уловить малейший шорох, но отличить, издает ли звуки здание или кто-то живой, было практически невозможно. Еще раз сверившись с картой на экране телефона, Имс достал пистолет и начал осторожно спускаться по шаткой лестнице, замирая и выжидая после каждого шага. Артур был совсем рядом, уже практически здесь, и Имс…

Имс успел заметить движение в последний момент, краем глаза, и увернуться, выставляя руку. Нападающий пошатнулся, но тут же выпрямился, и запах коснулся ноздрей Имса быстрее, чем его глаза сказали ему правду.

– Артур! – потрясенно выдохнул он, моментально опуская руки.

И тут же пожалел об этом, потому что Артур и не подумал со слезами счастья броситься ему в объятия. Доля секунды – и стальные пальцы впились в шею Имса, а следом прямо к его трахее прижалось стальное же – и весьма острое – лезвие ножа.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – прошипел Артур.

– Пришел за тобой, – искренне ответил Имс, невольно сглатывая.

Артур держал нож не как человек, впервые взявший в руки что-то острее пилки для ногтей. И холодная расчетливость в его глазах заставляла Имса невольно ерзать. Он не был уверен на все сто процентов, что сможет вывернуться, если захочет.

– Где мой ребенок?! – в голосе Артура появились ноты паники, и лезвие сильнее надавило на беззащитную шею Имса, кажется, уже разрезая кожу. – Где?!

– Артур, – Имс старался, чтобы его голос звучал спокойно и уверенно. Артур был в течке и явно не мог удерживать в голове больше одной-двух мыслей одновременно, – с Крисом все в порядке. Он в безопасности. Я оставил его с надежными людьми и пришел, чтобы помочь тебе. Ты мне веришь?

«Вытащить тебя из задницы», – не сказал Имс. – «И разобраться, что с тобой происходит».

Артур заколебался, потом в его лице что-то дрогнуло, будто из глубин на мгновение проступил маленький мальчик, не знающий, что ему делать.

– Убери нож, Артур, – твердо сказал Имс.

И Артур – о, чудо! – послушался. Медленно, нерешительно он опустил оружие и отступил на шаг.

– Вот и славно, – Имс не сдержал вздоха облегчения, – а теперь мы…

Заколоченное окно прямо за спиной Артура затрещало, прогнившие доски с глухим стуком посыпались на пол, впуская яркий свет закатного солнца.

– Он тут! – раздался вопль, и следом в открывшемся проеме возникла темная фигура.

Артур что-то крикнул, резко разворачиваясь и поднимая свой нож, вряд ли способный справиться со столь превосходящими силами противника – темные фигуры все прибывали и прибывали, и теперь у выбитого окна толпилось шесть человек. Весьма бандитской наружности.

– А вот и кобелек, – радостно сказал их, по всей видимости, предводитель, – в пару к сучке.

Предводитель Имсу сразу не понравился – весь какой-то дерганый, костюм, вроде бы деловой, сидел на нем криво и косо, и образ «бизнесмена от криминала» этому парню, по скромному мнению Имса, был совсем не к лицу.

Подчиненные, впрочем, внешне соответствовали.

Как здорово, что Имс взял с собой пистолет.

– Как здорово, что я взял с собой пистолет, – озвучил Имс, поднимая оружие. И, не тратя больше времени на слова, выстрелил несколько раз, целясь в ноги. Помещение наполнилось грохотом и пронзительными криками. Имс схватил будто бы остолбеневшего Артура за локоть и потащил по лестнице вверх. – Да шевелись же, бегом!

Преследования Имс не особо опасался, но чем черт не шутит? Может, бандиты – а никем другим эта разношерстная шайка быть не могла – попались мстительные и упорные?

– Бандиты, Артур, серьезно?! – возмущался он, выталкивая Артура на пожарную лестницу. – Я поверить не могу!

Артур принялся спускаться вниз, не размениваясь на оправдания.

В конце переулка Имс бросил пистолет в мусорный контейнер и потянул Артура налево, через оживленную дорогу. Машину он оставил в паре кварталов отсюда.

 

***

Все двадцать минут, что заняла дорога, Артур молчал и безучастно разглядывал пробегающий мимо городской пейзаж. У Имса едва хватало терпения начать допрос немедленно, но он прекрасно понимал – ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Зато замечательно выйдет плохое.

Артур молчал и пах. Волнующий запах постепенно заполнял машину и разум Имса, и ему стоило нечеловеческих усилий просто следить за дорогой. Если их остановит полиция, Имс всерьез рисковал лишиться прав – управлять автомобилем в течке было запрещено.

Ну и черт с этими правами и полицией вместе взятыми!

Взвизгнув покрышками, Имс припарковался на Воксхолл-кросс, прямо напротив главного входа.

– Мне нужно кое за чем зайти вон в то здание, – как можно более ровным тоном сказал он. – Подожди меня тут.

Артур вздрогнул, будто бы просыпаясь, вскинул глаза на уродливый зиккурат и перевел совершенно отчаявшийся взгляд на Имса.

– Где мой сын?

Имс скрипнул зубами. Ах, он захотел поговорить? Прекрасно!

– Наш сын, Артур. И _наш сын_ в безопасном месте. И я жду, когда ты расскажешь мне, какого черта происходит!

– Я должен был догадаться, – похоже, Артур вообще не слышал, что ему говорят, – должен был понять, что ты вернулся не ради моих красивых глаз.

– А ради чего, ты, идиот? – процедил Имс. – Просвети меня!

Артур прижал ладони к лицу.

– Ведь так вы обычно поступаете, да? Втираетесь в доверие... А потом ты отберешь Криса...

Имс ушам своим не поверил.

– Отберу Криса?... Что?! – он дернул Артура за запястья, заставляя посмотреть на себя. Кожа у того была горячей-горячей, будто его сжигал внутренний пожар. Может, так оно и было. Имс невольно задержал руки Артура в своих, погладил тонкую кожу над пульсом большими пальцами… и тут до него дошел смысл сказанного. – Кто «мы» и как «так» мы обычно поступаем?!

Артур вырвался, отворачиваясь. Он явно не намеревался отвечать, и Имс, вздохнув, сдался. Ничего, он еще добьется ответов на свои вопросы – попозже, когда будет время. О, он заставит Артура говорить!

– Сиди в машине и не смей – Артур, ты слышишь меня? – не смей уходить! – рявкнул Имс, суетливо отстегивая ремень безопасности и выдергивая ключи из замка зажигания, – я сейчас вернусь.

Артур ничего не сказал.

Уже ныряя в двери, Имс обернулся: Артур безропотно сидел в машине, вновь спрятав лицо в ладонях.

 

В отделе снабжения Имсу без лишних расспросов выдали адрес незанятой конспиративной квартиры – он попросил поприличнее и поближе к центру. Сотрудник улыбнулся загадочно, протягивая комплект ключей. Наверняка решил, что Имс намерен использовать служебную жилплощадь в личных, очень личных целях.

Что ж, он был недалек от истины.

Пробормотав слова благодарности, Имс позвонил сотрудникам, занятым Крисом, выяснил, что сын сломал манеж и полностью очаровал двух нянь. Сообщив, что на ужин он любит мясное пюре – и никаких брокколи! – Имс поспешил сбежать. Пока начальство не узнало о его визите. Или пока Артур не исчез.

Хотя этот омега, похоже, может исчезнуть, стоит только закрыть глаза.

 

Артур сидел в машине, в прежней позе – наверное, он даже не пошевелился за все время отсутствия Имса. «Куда он уйдет, пока только ты знаешь, где ребенок?» – съязвил внутренний голос, но Имс, забираясь на водительское место, велел ему заткнуться. Надо было оставить дверь открытой, тогда сейчас он смог бы сосредоточиться хоть на чем-то, кроме безудержного секса. Прямо тут, в машине.

– Артур, я тебе клянусь, что Крис в безопасности, и я не собираюсь его у тебя отнимать, – пробормотал Имс, протягивая Артуру купленную в автомате в вестибюле бутылку воды.

Тот жадно выпил половину, пока Имс заводил машину, и вернул бутылку назад.

– Ты обманщик, – сказал он мрачно.

– Ты тоже, – не остался в долгу Имс.

 

**14**

– Ничего себе! – присвистнул Имс, неуверенно оглядываясь.

«Поприличнее и поближе к центру» оказалось «вообрази себя миллионером». Интересно, заработки когда-нибудь позволят Имсу перевезти семью в такой вот шикарный пентхауз на двенадцатом этаже блестящего небоскреба? Двухуровневая квартира – если к этому жилью подходило определение «квартира» – выходила на террасу с видом на Темзу и сверкающие олимпийские объекты.

Артур сделал самое невпечатленное лицо, но Имс чувствовал, что ему тоже не по себе. Вряд ли ему доводилось бывать в таких местах. Имс ревниво надеялся, что не доводилось.

– Чувствуй себя как дома, – сказал он. – Садись, нам нужно поговорить.

И Имс указал на белый кожаный диван, монументально застывший прямо в центре огромной гостиной, напротив искусственного камина.

Артур несговорчиво мотнул головой и остался стоять. Только теперь у Имса появилась возможность его рассмотреть, и увиденное Имсу не понравилось. На скуле у Артура расцветал сочный синяк, на шее прямо над воротом куртки синели отпечатки чьих-то явно недружественных пальцев, волосы слева торчали дыбом, будто за них дернули так сильно, что они никак не решались лечь на место. На одежде тут и там темнели пятна пыли и грязи. И ножик свой Артур не бросил – рукоять торчала из кармана.

И судя по яркому румянцу и прилипшим ко лбу влажным волосам, течка у него не прошла, а только разгорелась с новой силой. Удивительно, как ему удавалось так долго себя контролировать. Имс погордился бы им, если бы не был так зол.

– Кто были эти люди? – твердо спросил Имс. – И чего они от тебя хотели?

Артур опустил глаза, перекатываясь с мыска на пятку. Сунул было руки в карманы – и тут же вытащил.

– Просто знакомые, – пробормотал он.

– Хорошие же у тебя знакомые, – язвительно заметил Имс. Он старался не поддаваться гневу, очень старался. – Мне кажется, у них были к тебе какие-то претензии. Какие?

Артур вскинул на него взгляд, нахмурился, округляя губы, и Имс едва удержался от порыва броситься перед ним на колени, признаться в любви, потащить в спальню – наверняка тут есть спальня, и даже не одна – или, что уж там, завалить его прямо на этот возмутительно-белый диван и…

– Мне нужны были деньги, – внезапно сказал Артур. – Думаешь, нелегалу так просто устроиться на работу? В шестнадцать лет? Я пробовал, но платы не хватало даже на еду! Все, что ты присылал, съедала аренда.

– Ты мог написать мне и сказать, что тебе не хватает! – возмутился Имс.

– Написать тебе? – Артур усмехнулся. – Да лучше голодать!

Имс шагнул вперед – так сильно ему захотелось закончить начатое неизвестным бандитом дело и задушить эту гадину.

– Возможно, – сказал он вместо этого. – Подвергать жизнь нашего сына опасности – это тоже лучше, чем обратиться ко мне?

Артур буквально залился краской.

– Нет, – неохотно признал он. – Но откуда мне было знать, что ты хочешь помочь? Поначалу ты не больно-то интересовался нашей судьбой, – теперь пришла очередь Имса краснеть. Артур же, напротив, заводился все сильнее: – И вообще, с чего вдруг такой интерес? Ты не любил меня, мы оба это знаем, ты не хотел ребенка. Это была случайность – так ты сам сказал. Зачем ты вернулся? – Казалось, Артур наконец-то решился высказать все свои обиды и претензии, излить свое беспокойство. – Что, родители не смогли найти тебе омегу поприличнее, который их полностью устроит? Не такого, как я?!

Имсу было что ответить, правда, у него накопилась гора оправданий, и утешений, и заверений в своей любви и преданности… Но сейчас он не хотел разговаривать. Не мог разговаривать – он горел. Казалось, под ним развели костер и медленно поджаривают, и Имсу невероятно трудно было сосредоточиться на словах – вместо того, чтобы просто упиваться звуками голоса своего омеги.

Артур же пока не проявлял никакого желания броситься в объятия к Имсу и заняться сексом. Прямо здесь. Немедленно.

– А зачем ты позвал меня назад? – тихо спросил Имс.

– А как я мог тебя не позвать? – Артур вцепился пальцами в волосы, его лицо выражало такую бурю эмоций, что Имс искренне забеспокоился. – Я же от тебя с ума сходил, не прикидывайся, что не в курсе. О, Боже, сам Имс обратил на меня внимание, я думал, я в раю! Наивный дурак. И потом, когда ты начал писать… – он заметался между диваном и окном, точно не мог устоять на месте.

Имс следил за его движениями с жадностью почуявшего добычу хищника. Он был плохим, теперь он хороший, они могут быть вместе. И желательно поскорее.

Артур внезапно замер, поднимая на Имса безумный взгляд.

– Имс, а к кому ты отвез Криса? Не к этим твоим друзьям, с которыми ты вместе… попал в аварию?

Имс кивнул, уловив в словах Артура вопрос, но не разобрав и половины спрошенного. Кажется, там было что-то про друзей.

Про друзей – это же безопасная тема? Наверняка Артур не…

– Ты с ума сошел?! – заорал Артур. – Как ты мог? Как ты мог?! Мне пришлось угрожать ему, чтобы он вас развязал, а ты отдал ему нашего ребенка?!

Имс застыл, моментально протрезвевший. Артур, будто до него внезапно дошло, _что_ он сказал, смертельно побледнел и прижал ладонь ко рту. Но было поздно – слова уже осели в мозгу Имса, переводя его из режима остолбенения в режим чистой незамутненной ярости.

Мальчик-омега, ничего себе! ЦРУ вербует детей!!!

– Ну-ка расскажи подробно, мой милый, – прорычал он, одним движением оказываясь рядом с Артуром и хватая того за плечи. – Когда это ты ему угрожал? При каких, мать твою, обстоятельствах?! – он встряхнул Артура для убедительности. – И когда и где ты видел меня связанным?!

– А то ты не догадался! – Артур попытался вырваться, но быстро осознал тщетность своих попыток и вцепился ногтями в запястья Имса, наверняка оставляя следы. – И у меня, в отличие от некоторых, все получилось!

Имс задохнулся от гнева.

– Тебе семнадцать лет!!! Ты в своем уме, Артур?! Ты вообще соображаешь, с кем ты связался? Сначала бандиты, а потом ЦРУ? ЦРУ?! Боже, да как ты вообще с ними связался, черт тебя побери?! Когда ты вообще успел?…

Артур наконец вывернулся, но и не подумал отступать на безопасное расстояние. Еще и толкнул Имса в грудь. Надо признать, толкнул от души: Имс пошатнулся, едва не падая.

– Не твое дело! – крикнул Артур. – Или, скажешь, твоя «подработка у друзей отца» не подвергает нас опасности?

– Моя подработка не угрожает «разобраться» с моей парой и ребенком!

– Твоя подработка вполне может сделать это, не предупреждая!

С этими словами Артур снова толкнул Имса в грудь – еще сильнее, чем в первый раз. Край дивана ткнулся Имсу под колени, и тот, не устояв на ногах, свалился прямо на мягкую белую кожу. Пытаясь удержать равновесие, он вцепился в Артура, но вес того не позволял удержать их обоих от падения.

– Черт, – прохрипел Имс, когда острый локоть Артура двинул его прямо в повязку на ребрах. – Черт, черт, – прошептал он, когда не такое уж легкое, раскаленное и сногсшибательно пахнущее тело свалилось прямо на него.

Весь мир в одно мгновение сузился до точки, до того места, где их кожа соприкасалась сквозь несколько слоев ткани – и Имс хотел, чтобы эти слои исчезли, по волшебству растворились. Весь его гнев, вся обида от обмана, испуг – все это одним мощным порывом закрутилось, завертелось в его голове, смешалось, оставив голую, ничем не прикрытую похоть.

Схватив Артура за волосы, Имс притянул его к себе и без предупреждения поцеловал. Грубо, властно, по-хозяйски. Артур дернулся было, но тут же расслабился и обмяк, подчиняясь напору.

По крайней мере, так показалось Имсу. И показалось, как выяснилось, зря. Пропав в поцелуе, обманувшись этой нарочитой готовностью, он выпустил волосы Артура – чтобы тут же получить локтем в живот.

Имс охнул от боли и неожиданности.

– Держи свои руки при себе, – злобно прошипел Артур, выбираясь из объятий и вскакивая на ноги. – Я не собираюсь с тобой спать!

И в мгновение ока он растворился, исчез в направлении предполагаемых спален.

– Сволочь! – крикнул Имс вслед.

Ответом ему стал грохот захлопнувшейся двери. Чучело жирафа в углу – странное порождение дизайнерской мысли – насмешливо ухмылялось Имсу.

 

***

Диванным подушкам вволю досталось раздражения Имса – он раскидал их по всей комнате. Походил по кругу вокруг гигантского дивана – сначала в одну сторону, потом в другую, злобно косясь на чучело. И лишь когда дискомфорт в штанах стал непереносимым, а голова немилосердно закружилась, он в изнеможении упал на разоренный диван.

Интересно, Артур запер дверь?

Имс потянулся, подхватывая со стола громоздкий, щедро украшенный металлическими завитушками подсвечник и взвешивая его в руке.

– Надеюсь, это не для моей головы?

Имс резко обернулся, едва не выронив трофей. Артур замер в дверях, облокотившись о косяк будто бы небрежно: босой, в одних джинсах, с влажными после душа волосами. С глухим стуком подсвечник вывалился-таки из ослабевшей руки Имса, треснулся о край журнального столика и упал на пол.

– Это для двери, – пробормотал Имс вмиг пересохшими губами. – В твою спальню.

Артур насмешливо задрал брови и вошел в гостиную – мягкой, крадущейся походкой, точно не знал, чего ожидать от Имса. Можно подумать, тут возможны варианты кроме жаркого секса на диване. Хоть… пожалуй, секс на ковре, или секс на рояле… или даже секс на жирафе.

Имс покачал головой. Нет, секс на жирафе все-таки не лучшая идея.

– Ты передумал? – спросил он, поднимаясь.

Он должен быть уверен, что это не какой-то розыгрыш, не очередная жестокая идея Артура.

– Я _подумал_ , – ответил тот. – Очень хорошо подумал, Имс.

Больше Имс дурацких вопросов задавать не стал. Обхватив Артура за талию, он потянул его на диван. Мгновение – и Артур сидел на его коленях, торопливо обнимая за шею, прижимаясь всем телом. Жадные руки Артура были, кажется, везде – с быстротой молнии майка Имса улетела куда-то за диван, и вот уже их обнаженная кожа соприкоснулся, слилась. Имс тоже не терял времени даром – расстегнув джинсы Артура, он запустил руку внутрь. Там – внутри – было горячо, очень горячо.

– Погоди, – задыхаясь, пробормотал Артур, – Имс, погоди…

– Нет.

– Имс, – Артур прервался на долгий, глубокий поцелуй, но все-таки заставил себя оторваться. – Твои ребра…

– Я ничего не чувствую! – схватив Артур за задницу, Имс прижал его к себе, заставил потереться пахом о свой запертый в тесных штанах член и застонал от мучительного удовольствия.

Вместо ответа Артур обхватил его за затылок и снова поцеловал. И только когда руки Имса решительно потянули вниз пояс его джинсов, Артур с усилием выпрямился, откидываясь назад и глядя на Имса пылающим взглядом.

– Пойдем в постель, – настойчиво сказал он. – Сейчас ты ничего не чувствуешь, но завтра станешь плакать.

Нет, у Имса просто не было больше терпения на эти выходки!

Вспыхнув от гнева, он толкнул Артура в грудь. Тот вскрикнул и, потеряв равновесие, свалился прямо на ковер перед диваном. Имс, не давая ему прийти в себя и подняться, мигом навалился сверху. Схватил Артура за подбородок, впиваясь в приоткрытые в ожидании губы.

– Перестань мне указывать, Артур, – резко сказал он, опускаясь поцелуями на шею, плечи, прикусывая кожу, оставляя красные метки от зубов. – Перестань играть со мной. – Артур фыркнул, и Имс в наказание чувствительно укусил его за сосок. – Уж слишком ты нахален, омега. Я тебя избаловал.

Артур рассмеялся – низким, полным страсти смехом.

– И что же ты будешь со мной делать? Альфа, – игриво добавил он, хлопая ресницами в самой кокетливой манере, которую смог изобразить.

Не устояв перед приглашением, Имс потянулся к его лицу, к распухшим губам. Артур на вкус был божественным, и, ныряя языком в его рот, Имс на одну секунду подумал, что мог бы его на самом деле съесть. Но потом рука Имса скользнула Артуру между ног, гладя, лаская прямо через джинсы, и Артур застонал ему в рот, изгибаясь и запрокидывая голову, теряя всю свою иронию, и Имс решил, что может сделать с ним гораздо более приятные вещи.

– Воспитывать, – выдохнул Имс, лизнув обнажившееся горло – белое и беззащитное. – Защищать. Утешать. Обладать. – Он перемежал слова громкими, звучными поцелуями. – Любить.

И, глядя прямо в совершенно сумасшедшие глаза Артура, Имс решительно запустил руку ему в джинсы, накрывая член ладонью и слегка сжимая. Вскрикнув, Артур зажмурился, цепляясь пальцами за короткий ворс ковра, подаваясь навстречу прикосновениям. На его лбу выступили крупные капли пота, лицо выражало настоящую муку.

– Имс, – прохрипел он, – пожалуйста…

Имс не заставил себя упрашивать. Без лишних слов он сдернул с Артура джинсы, отбрасывая их в сторону, проскальзывая между горячих острых коленей и целуя кожу между пупком и резинкой трусов. Напряженные мышцы подрагивали под его губами. Артур приподнялся на локтях и, не отрываясь, следил за происходящим. Его бедра невольно дернулись вверх, когда пальцы Имса прошлись по коже живота, скользнули ниже, неторопливо поглаживая, цепляя резинку.

– Готов? – Имс ухмыльнулся и с нарочитой медлительностью потянул трусы вниз.

Артур без слов откинулся назад, хватая воздух ртом. О, да, он был более чем готов. Совершенно готов, и пальцы Имса скользнули внутрь беспрепятственно. Имс вздохнул – от вожделения у него закружилась голова, и он на секунду прикрыл глаза, упираясь лбом в торчащую косточку бедра.

– Имс? – взмолился Артур

– Да… детка… – Имс выпрямился, нависая над Артуром, поцеловал его крепко, обхватывая свободной рукой за талию и притягивая к себе. – Все, что ты хочешь.

Внутри Артур был еще горячее, чем снаружи, и он замычал, кусая Имса за язык, губы, подбородок своими острыми зубами, прокусывая до крови, стискивая бока Имса коленями, впиваясь пальцами в плечи.

Имс забыл обо всем: об их ссоре, о сомнительных связях Артура – и своих сомнительных связях, о том, что тут наверняка есть камеры, о своих перебинтованных ребрах и ноющих синяках и о том, что ставит засосы прямо на синие следы пальцев на шее Артура, и это наверняка больно… Казалось, он может делать это бесконечно – и хватило всего нескольких неровных, суетливых движений, чтобы ощутить, как узел начинает расти, заставляя Имс двигаться медленнее, сдерживать себя.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я вынул? – спросил он. Прикрыл глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться и не потеряться в наслаждении. – Чего ты хочешь? Скажи, ты хочешь, чтобы я связал тебя?

Артур кивнул. Имс лихорадочно поклялся себе сохранить этот образ в памяти: покрасневшее, влажное от пота лицо, искусанные губы, ничего не видящие глаза, растрепанные волосы… Артур был прекрасен.

– Вслух! – безжалостно потребовал Имс.

Оргазм грохотал у него в голове, скручивал его тело в тугую пружину. Еще секунда – и он не сможет контролировать ни себя, ни, тем более, Артура.

– Да! – пронзительно закричал Артур.

И Имс сорвался, вжимая в пол послушное раскаленное тело и прикусывая зубами покорно подставленную шею.

 

Когда сознание к нему вернулось – не полностью, но достаточно, чтобы вспомнить, кто он и где находится, – Имс по-прежнему лежал на ковре, слившись с телом Артура в единое целое. Узел прочно соединял их, и когда Имс шевельнулся, пытаясь перекатиться на бок, чтобы не придушить Артура ненароком, тот протестующее застонал. Он, очевидно, дискомфорта не испытывал. Его глаза были закрыты, лицо разгладилось, как у спящего, а в уголках губ появилась еле заметная, мимолетная улыбка.

Имс знал, всем телом ощущал, что ему хорошо. Чувствовал эту связь, тонкую, но прочную пуповину, только теперь понимая, как же ему ее не хватало. Как эта нить тянула его домой первые месяцы в армии, постепенно слабея, оставляя на своем месте вечно кровоточащую ранку.

Имс больше не собирался позволить ей оборваться.

– Я больше не собираюсь тебя отпускать, – сказал он, закрывая глаза.

Узел постепенно слабел, но Имс еще не был готов расцепить объятия.

– А теперь пойдем в постель, – выдохнул Артур ему в ухо. – Я пока не удовлетворен.

 

Час спустя Артур сидел на кровати, совершенно голый, скрестив ноги по-турецки. Имс готов был смотреть на него вечно.

– Я люблю тебя, – умоляюще сказал Имс, – честно. Я клянусь. Я ничего не замышлял, я вернулся только ради тебя. И Криса, – потянувшись, он уткнулся лицом Артуру в бедро, продолжая неразборчиво бормотать. – Я не хотел на них работать, и я все сделаю, чтобы не подвергать вас опасности. Только не бросай меня, Арти. Ты представить не можешь, что ты со мной делаешь…

– В самом деле? – пробормотал Артур.

Имс поднял лицо, заглядывая ему в глаза, не удержавшись, потянулся поцеловать.

– В самом деле, – твердо ответил он, откидываясь на кровать.

Его брюки валялись на тумбочке. Хмыкнув, Имс подтащил их к себе, порылся в карманах, достал сигареты и предложил Артуру. Брюки отправились на пол.

– Я думал, ты не куришь, – насмешливо сказал тот, вытягивая сигарету и прикусывая ее зубами.

– Я думал, ты тоже, – Имс достал из пачки зажигалку и прикурил, поднес огонек к лицу Артура.

Артур неопределенно пожал плечами.

– Ребенок…

Имс согласно кивнул, затягиваясь. В их крошечной квартирке курить было негде. Артур нервно покосился на уродливое чучело медведя в углу, хихикнул, поспешно отворачиваясь.

– Мне кажется, он за мной следит, – признался он и выпустил дым. – Такой жуткий. Интересно, о чем думал дизайнер?

Имс откинулся на подушку, лениво разглядывая чучело. Оно, по всей видимости, должно было гармонировать с жирафом в гостиной. А в глазах у него на сто процентов установлены камеры.

– Наверное, символизирует единение с природой? – предположил он. – Хочешь, перейдем в другую спальню? Мне кажется, она тут не одна. Или на диван в гостиной, – мечтательно добавил он. – Правда, там жираф, и он тоже смотрит.

Артур рассмеялся и покачал головой. Подумал минутку, нахмурив брови – и вытянулся рядом с Имсом, отводя руку с сигаретой. Имс блаженно вздохнул. Ему больше ничего сейчас не хотелось.

Не хотелось, но нужно было.

– Артур, – неуверенно начал он, не желая портить момент, но и не в силах терпеть неопределенность и обман. – Давай поговорим?

Артур заметно напрягся. Но он не встал, не ушел, не отвернулся. Имс счел это небольшой победой.

– О чем? – после паузы спросил Артур. – О бандитах или о ЦРУ?

Имс выдвинул ящик прикроватной тумбочки, нашел там пепельницу. Затушил свою сигарету, сигарету Артура. И наконец повернулся к нему лицом, обнимая за плечи.

– А о чем ты хочешь мне рассказать?

Артур несколько секунд изучал Имса взглядом, будто пытался найти в его лице ответы на какие-то свои сокровенные вопросы. Потом потянулся и нежно, почти целомудренно поцеловал Имса в губы.

– Обо всем, – негромко сказал он.

 

**Эпилог**

Через неделю Имс купил приличную квартиру и уговорил Артура переехать. Тот не особенно сопротивлялся. Секунд пятнадцать. Во время сборов он под сотней разнообразных предлогов попытался отослать Имса из дома, но потом, краснея и бледнея от волнения, все-таки вытащил из дюжины тайников свой поистине богатый арсенал. Еще несколько дней после этого Имс сгорал от стыда – ему было стыдно, что за месяц он не обнаружил ни единого патрона.

Свои тайники в новой квартире Артур ему показал. Хотя, как подозревал Имс, не все.

Крис, несмотря на все старания Артура, теперь наотрез отказывался есть брокколи. Медведь, которого ему подарили коллеги Имса, стал его лучшим другом. Конечно, после того как Артур вынул из него камеру и звукозаписывающее устройство.

Еще через две недели Имс с какой-то стати согласился пойти с Бондом в бар, где они крепко напились, и Бонд рассказывал, как мерзавец Сильва инсценировал собственную смерть, и как Бонд его оплакивал, и как потом Рауль внезапно «воскрес». И что «омегам верить нельзя». В какой-то степени Имс был с ним согласен. Правда, он считал, что альфы тоже не заслуживают особенного доверия.

На том и порешили.

На вопрос об «увольнении» Бонд показал Имсу средний палец и заказал себе еще выпить.

А через три недели Имс позвонил матери и во всем сознался. Но это уже совсем другая история.

**Author's Note:**

> О господи, он такой старый и я им так не горжусь (здесь должен быть фейспалм, но на ао3 нет смайликов).


End file.
